high school days
by Hikaru And Kairu
Summary: High School, baby mamas, secret organization, affairs, sex,money, mean people, food, water, teachers, students, cars, AND Ipads, what doesn't this school have; um tacos? da hell? how can they not have tacos! Rated M for limes and language. SONIC/Amy/scourge  chapter 1 has been fixed
1. The ordinary life of sky high

**High School Days**

**Chapter1:The ordinary life of sky high**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything…..but if I did sonic and amy would have so been together right now.**

"**OOOOOHHHHHH! HE SAID GET OUT MY FAAACCCCCEEEE!**" said the very loud group of students

_ As the teacher then lectured on about how it is rude to diserespect your elders, I sat in boredom randomly staring into space. It felt as if I was floating…..well I am cuz..i'll get into that later..anyway,I am your average teenager who doesn't really care about a lot of things but choose to listen whitch just happens to be the teacher..dammit why is he so fuking loud!...any way the students here at my school are very crazy,wild,loud,and sometimes really clueless. Well most of them except for your little furball with the 2 tails in the front of the classroom taking notes on the teachers rant. Heh heh anyway his name is miles tails prower, a little 13 year old boy,quite the little brainiac whitch is why he is in 10th grade with the rest of us 15 and 16 year olds. He can be shy but once you get to know him he is pretty outgoing. Alittle insecure at times but that's what makes him adorable. and the unique thing about him is his 2 fox tails unlike all the other foxes in the school…I heard 2 fox tails are good luck so maybe that's why he's blessed with so much smartness._

_ But back to all the numbskulls in the classroom, they sit and sigh in boredom passing notes about some party that's going to be happening down at rouge's place tonight. Speaking of rouge she is the very gorgeous one in the back just filing away at her nails because like me, she really doesn't give a is very loud mouth but can keep a secret until she wants something or if you get on her nerves.. most likely it's the first option. You see rouge has always had a thing for jewels,gold,money,any thing shiny or worth a lot of value. If she has your secret in her hand, she will literally blackmail lie no doubt ..anyway rouge may be popular and you may think all people have to say is good comments about her but truth to be told, rumors about her have been spreading like crazy like one of them mentions her loosing her virginity In an alley,or the one that says she has boob implants,she has a eating disorder, and the list goes on since she is target number one if you wanna become more popular than her but I pay it no mind.. but one of the not so bad rumors that may be true is that she has a crush on knucklehead,her nemesis in being popular. _

_ Knuckles the echidna all red, purple eyes,and that go with his temper. He can be sweet sometimes though like if he sees your in trouble,he might have to think it over, but most of the time in the end he helps out. He is very strong so helping you is just another good rumor to spread around. Unlike rouge, knuckles has a lot of good rumors going about. Most range from crushes or to where he hit the loterry, if you get what I mean. I guess that's why rouge always shows a side where she cant stand him…..anyway the teacher finishes ranting and gets back to the chalkboard and started writing ..and the chalk made that annoying screeching sound that had everyone cringing…got dammit I wish he would cut that shit out…._

_ looking in front of me I see a very pissed off hedgehog, black and red with white chest hair looking more madder than ever thanks to the teacher. His name is shadow the hedgehog,older brother too..i'll also get into that later,anyway..he seems very dark and emo but if you actually got to know who he really isand actually wasn't scared of the way he looked at you, you would see he cares, most of the time,and if you put effort into being his friend, he has no problem defending you. One of the many reasons I love shadow as a the fact that he can shoot really cool laser beams out of his hands. And laugh a bit to myself thinking of how I met him. But moving on I look up as the teacher asks me a question and as I answer, I answer in complete boredom like always. _

_ Looking beside me I see another hedgehog, very pointy spikes, none other than silver the hedgehog, a science fiction freak and a bit of a nerd but he's so sweet! ..he wears reading glasses to help his vision since he was always reading even in the dark. He also has a gift, he has telecanesis. Pretty cool. And looking in front of silver, I see his child hood friend blaze, one he hasn't asked out yet, she is very quite unlike the rest of us and one of the few that pay attention in is very pretty and she comes from a very rich family so you know she stays swagged up. She used to wear her hair up in a little ponytail but now she let it out and let it grow. Good for her._

_ Now getting to some missed topic, before when I mentionsed floating it is because we are in a school in the air, kinda like off that movie, but ours is way better because everything is automatic and works on its own, our school is pretty hi tech except for this one classroom with a chalkboard. There are many wired classes here along with weird students but im pretty weird so I fit right in. _

_ And finally since I have done enough talking in my head for one day I look up and not only do I see shadows younger brother, but the love of my life, sonic the hedgehog. Yes that colbalt blue hedgehog is so sexy like always…ooooh if I could get my hand on him…anyway he has emerald green eyes and is 3'5 weighs 77 pounds(no im not a stalker) and his quills are slik back. So dam sexy! And today he's wearing a white muscle shirt with someback jeans with hook on chains..omg so fucking sexy!...i love is genuine, kind,nice,sweet,caring,rich,sexy,positive,a good listener,built,and he knows how to treat a lady. He is everything I want in one package and as much as I try to get him to notice me he just wont look this way.. ugh as you already might know I am amy rose the hedgehog and even though I am still my giddy self, my voice to me seems less annoying my pink shade has gotten a tad bit darker but not really noticeable, my curves have filled out my quills are now mid back length and I wear a silk red off the shoulder shirt with a white jean mini skirt along with some red wedges with a white heel. I stopped wearing gloves like everyone else,got my bellybutton pierced,and am a bit more show offy. I wear only light light pink eyeshadow you cant really see, clear gloss, and eyeliner. I used to be 2'11 until I hit a growth spurt and am now 3'2. I weigh only 60 pounds,pretty light for a hedgehog though. I just recenlt got my nails done a pretty neon pink. With French tips. Man and I know I look hot! …now im lost because as I look up I see sonic staring at me, but then starts to look at me stranger and I just get lost in his eyes and daydream about how it would be to have him in my bed thru-…._

"**MISS ROSE**" said the very angry teacher

"huh what?" said a very confused me

_students laughs_

"**the answer to the question please!**"

And I answered him with a very rude answer since he pissed me off by ruining my daydream"_**hell if know! All you do is stay talking about respect when you cant even respect the fact that I was having a good daydream!**_"

"**miss rose! Out of my classroom now**!"said a very pissed off math teacher.

"what the fuck ever.." was my bored response since I got kicked out almost twice a week in this particular class.

_Yup this is a ordinary day at sky high high school_…


	2. a blast to the past

DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything…..but if I did sonic and amy would have so been together right now.

High School Days:

Chapter2:A blast to the past

I bet your all wondering how the hell we even ended up in this place,well it all started over a year ago when chuck said that since eggman has gone into hiding for a while, we should take it easy and learn something so he signed us up and we all ended up in 9th grade..

(flashback)

_"sonic eggman hasn't been active all summer,_

_"What do you think he's up to?"said the young fox_

_"I dunno tails?usually when egghead takes this long, he's planning on something big whitch may or may not include tricking ol gullible knuckles."said the blue hedgehog_

_"hmmmm.. most likely" they both said in unison whitch was followed by a couple of laughs_

_Then chucks walks into the room_

_"Guys I have good news for you!"said chuck_

_"and that is?"everyone said_

_"I'm enrolling you all in school!"_

_"ummm sorry to break it to ya chuck but we all got daddy's and it sure aint you, so I hope you didn't put us all under your name since your only visiting and need to go back tomorrow? Cuz that's the type of dumb shit knuckles would do."said tails_

_"the fuck! I aint dumb!"said the aggravated echidna_

_"umm yea u r knux because the right sentence is_

_i am not dumb whitch makes you dumb because you did not know that."said tails_

_"alright calm down everyone, and no tails, I put you all under your original parents except shadow by the way shadow, sonic's mom took the liberty of adopting you so I guess you are now sonics older brother and will be staying with them now."_

_"what the hell! You didn't even ask me if I was okay with this? Whitch im not, that faker doesn't deserve me as a brother!"_

_"hey knuuucckklleess? You see that even shadow can yell while using correct sentence structure."said a sly looking tails._

_"WHY I OUTTA!"said a steaming knuckles_

_"I believe its why I should"said tails smirking_

_"UUGGHHH!"said very angry knuckles_

_"aaww shadow I don't deserve you as a brother that hurt"said a sarcastic sonic_

_"shut the fuck up bitch!"said a fuming shadow_

_"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA, first of all im not a bitch, second of all I don't get on all fours for nobody!"said sonic_

_"what you gonna do about it BITCH!"shadow said smirking_

_"YOUR MOTHERS A BITCH!"said a very upset sonic_

_"well since your mother adopted me she is my mom too whitch means you just called our mom a bitch,oooh im snitchin!"said shadow knowing sonic was going to pop off any minute_

_"NO SHE'S MY MOM!"said sonic_

_"so your calling your mom a bitch?"said a smirking shadow_

_"NO!"_

_"but you said tha-"_

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" said a very disappointed chuck_

_"…."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"… Who the fuck is he talking too cuz he damn sure aint talking to me, I think he talking to sonics happy go lucky ass"_

_"tails!"said chuck_

_"ugh"said an annoyed tails_

_"now the decisions that have been made today are final, no argueing about it. Now eggman seems to have tucked himself away for a while but until he comes out, you all cant just be wasting your life not knowing anyone or anything and we cant get tails to tutor you all because he is too advanced. So what I say is what I say, I hope you all feel different in the morning about this"chuck said as he walked upstairs to get ready for the morning_

_"..bitch"_

_"AAAHHH!"_

_And believe me as me and rouge laughed at this, it dam sure wasnt funny in the morning…_

_(from amys POV)_

_in the morning..._

_"boo!"_

_I screamed as I jumped out of the chair._

_Sonic and shadow sat their laughing their asses off as I just sat their embarrassed and pissed._

_That's when rouge walked in_

_"hey, I need my beauty sleep and I can do that with you ugly ass monsters goin boo at everything you fucking see!"said a very tired rouge_

_"rouge how many times must I say this?, it aint beauty sleep if you wake up looking ugly as fuck!"said a grinning knuckles_

_"boys are so dumb"said rouge as she went back into her room._

_"sonic?"I said his name in the most sweetest one I could muster_

_"yea?"he replied_

_"you fucking urk me"I said as a dark aura surrounded me and I walked back into my room where I **thought** I couldn't be bothered_

_I was wrong_

_As I walked through the door a bucket of maple syrup spilled all over me and then I stepped in whip cream and you wont believe what I hear_

_*giggle giggle* *snicker snicker*_

_Those two hedgehogs!_

_But before I screamed rouge beat me too the punch and LITERALLY screamed her lungs out_

_She walked in the room with cold chicken grease all over with her tracking maple syrup._

_"what..the…FUUUUUUUUCCKKK!"_

_*giggle giggle* went knuckles_

_"you did this didn't you?" rouge said to knuckles in a menacing voice_

_"I aint do shit"said knuckles in a laughing kind of way_

_She then looked at me and saw my eye twitching and said "girl you to?" and I said "yup"_

_And at that moment me and rouge ran so fast we would have broken sonics record for worlds fastest, and then we tackled then and just started to hit them as hard as we could and then at that moment chuck and tails walked in the room_

_"yo ya'll look fucked up" said a gigglytails_

_"what happened?" said chuck in a serious voice_

_After explaining_

_"this is really exhausting, but I guess this is expected"said chuck_

_"huh"everyone said_

_"you'll see what I'm saying as you all get older"said chuck with a warming smile_

_"ok chuck in ya go" said tails_

_"it was nice seeing you all, I hope we may meet again in other world"said chuck witch made everyone including shadow and knuckles cry_

_"bye bye man, you da bes" said knuckles_

_Then chuck was gone through the portal_

Because of him we are where we are now today, in school with new friends and new places to go and a lot of things to experience and I cant wait….


	3. What rule book?

High School Days

Chapter 3: what rule book?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…..yet

(from amy's POV)

As I walk through the halls in my newly bought outfit, I feel a tinge of confidence as I get stares from some of the boys. Maybe this will get sonic jealous?

Speaking of him, on my way around the corner I see him talking with his newly found clique which leads me to my rules.

Rule #7: never approach a boy especially when they think so much of themselves, just walk by and seem uninterested.

This rule here works like a charm, especially for guys like sonic. They soon become interested on why your not interested.

I walk by and they all stop and stare, anyways who wouldn't I had on a nice fit red tube top that showed just a tad bit of cleavage. My heart bellybutton ring, right along with my red shorts with my white belt that slanted right off the waist. To top it off was the mini red boots plus accessories wich included my French tips on my nails, my hair in long wavy flips in intervals, my red and white bangles on each arm, my white necklace, pink gloss, and red headband.

"hey ames"

"hey" is what I said still walking and looking forward with a straight face.

He ran up to me and started walking with me.

"so what you been up to"

"eh not much" I said uninterested

"well if your not doing much then how about I take you somewhere after school" he said with a smirk

"sure why not" I said with a small smile for assurement

"cool, I'll meet you at your locker, see ya then" he then sped off somewhere and I just stood there.

Rule#13: when full of excited, make sure no one's around to see you make a fool of yourself.

After I was sure the halls were clear, I jumped around like there was no tomorrow.

Then I noticed something, the halls were clear

"…. Oshyt!" I screamed, cuz now im gonna be late 4 class

Rule#4: when desperate times call, and your in heels, who cares you better haul ass!

I could not believe I ran in these heels tho….

( in class {regular POV})

"ok now to find the missing variable requies that you.."

'door opens and a very tired amy walks in'

"miss rose! Your late again! , you shall report to detention immediately after school"

"detention my ass, I ran here in these heels, RAN and u expect me to come to detention in these heels, you must have bumped your head cuz I aint doing shit because for all this I could have cut so be grateful" amy said angrily as she headed towards her seat wondering if she would get kicked out…again.

**"MISS ROSE GET OUT OF MY CLASS THIS INSTANT!"** an angry teacher said

"what the fuck ever.." said a bored amy

(in the halls){amys POV}

"ugh this is so stupid"I said

"girl you got kicked out to?" said someone

I looked up and there was rouge the bat.

"heh yea, bitch ass teachers think im going to detention" I said

"omg! Mines to and I done went and ran in these babies, they trippin" said rouge.

'finally someone who understands" I thought

"so heard someone has a hot date after school" she teased

"what how did you hear about that!" I said a bit irritated

"girl everything spreads in this school and I mean everything"she said

"well I guess you have a point there, but yea you heard right, sonic asked me out to go somewhere after school"I said

"really where?" she asked

"I don't know, he didn't say"I said

"what do mean he didn't say! Do you not know rule number six?"

Rule#6: never go on a date with a guy unless you have even the tiniest hint where your going and your up to it.

"omg! I forgot, and what if he wants to… you know..and I wouldn't mind you know but still we're not even dating!" I said

"girl im telling you if you want to go with sonic, you're gonna haft to be a bit fast when it comes down to stuff like this

"yea I know" I said with a sigh

"anyway theres the bell so off to the second place of hell" she said in a humerous tone

"ok, see ya rouge I said as she disappeared into the crowd

The rest of the day breezed by and luckily I didn't get kicked out again, but now im off to my locker to go with sonic to who knows where.

Ugh I got a bad feeling about this though

Next time on high school days:

_"so amy, you ready for where im gonna take ya"… "wow I've never been to this part of metropolis before, isn't this where the rich people live"…"how dare you!"….."you lost your what!"…."who's pregnant"….."this was the best day ever.."_

Find out next time on high school days

(A/N: hey guys sorry I have not been updating as much, I've just been caught up in school, I promise to update more )


	4. suprise suprise

**High school Days**

**Chapter 4:Surprise surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonic…unfortunately -_-**

Q/E(quick explanation) this chap. Is called surprise surprise because this is a chapter with more than on estory line, and a whole bunch of, OMG's so prepare for what you might read

Storyline 1: rouge

As rouge walked down the hallway, she was stopped by cosmo.

"hey rouge, is it true that sonic is taking amy out after school" cosmo asked

"yea, why" rouge asked

"oh no this is bad, really bad, rouge amy cant go with sonic" cosmo said

"why not" rouge asked

"well as you know im tails girlfriend who just happens to be sonics bestfriend who he tells everything and tails kinda told me something very unsettling" cosmo said

"girl what" rouge said kinda tired of not knowing anything

"well come with me" cosmo said as she dragged rouge down the hall

Storyline 2:Tails

"look I don't know who your talking about!" said tails while being pushed against a locker

"oh yea you do now where is she!" the boy said

"I don't know who she is" said tails

"I am so getting ready to punch your face in!"

As tails braced for imact…

Storyline 3: Amy

As amy waited at her locker she got a text

:on my way: the text said

"huh"

"hey"

"AH!"

"haha you always were scared easily"said sonic

"whatever now where are we going?" I asked

"somewhere, you will see when we get there"he said

As they drove out, amy felt as if everything was so unfamiliar

"I don't think I've been to thi part of metropolis before, isn't this where the rich people live?"

"heh you can call it that"he said

"amy I can trust you with anything right"he said

"yea"amy said

"well im taking you to meet someone I actually met a while ago but I've only been with for like 7 and a half months"sonic said uneasy

"ok and.."amy sais

"you'll see"he said with a sigh

"umm ok" amy started to get a bad feeling

(with rouge and cosmo)

As they walked down the hall and got away from commotion, cosmo fessed up

"ok sonic knows someone who amy might not like, and she is gonna blow a casket when she see's em"cosmo said

"look cos, why cant you just tell me whats going on!" rouge said irritated

"because I promised I wouldn't" cosmo said

"well why would you ev-" roug was cut off with a loud noise

"look I don't know who your talking about!" said tails while being pushed against a locker

"oh yea you do now where is she!" the boy said

"I don't know who she is" said tails

"I am so getting ready to punch your face in!"

"hey what do you think your doing!" said rouge

"what does it look like bat face!" the boy said

"o hell no! bat face, ok I got you, here cosmo hold my purse, he about to go down" said rouge preparing to fight

"rouge please don't" cosmo said but it was too lat for with one hit he was knocked out by one fist specialty by rouge

"don't fuck with rouge baby" rouge said in a confident manner

"thanks guys but why are you here?" said a confused tails

"well cos was telling me that amy shouldn't go on a date with sonic because of a reason she wont tell me" said rouge

"cosmo! Instead of telling rouge, you should have stopped amy!, omg at this poin there already gone, we have to go now! Or some major shit will go down"said tails in a worried tone

They all ran down the hall like crazy and once in the parking lot, they hopped into tails car

(with sonamy)

"Ok we're here" said sonic

They stopped infront of the most fanciest and biggest houses in the neighborhood

"wow do you live here sonic"amy asked

"sort of" said sonic

As sonic led amy into the house, he sat her down at the couch

"now amy, I feel that we have become closer than ever"said sonic

"um yea" said amy a bit nervous

"well I need to tell you something very big, and if you understand, then it will show me har far your willing to go with me"said sonic

"sonic you know I will always love you, and that im always going to be here for you" said amy with reassuring eyes

"well i-"

"SONIC!"

Amy heard a voice that she would have not like to here

"sonic why would you bring this hussie into our house!"

"bitch who you calling a hussie and sonic what does she mean by our house"said a pissed off amy

"ok everyone sttle down, amy now look this is sally…..my recent girlfriend…..and current girlfriend"sonic said looking down

"you brought …me here…to meet your girlfriend"amy said

" look let me explain" sonic said

(flashback)

_"sonic I love you"said sally_

_"and I love you sally" said sonic_

_They then shared a passionate kiss on the lips_

_Sonic then put his hands down and pulled sally shirt over top and unclipped her bra and they continued from that (hahaa no lemon yet ;P)_

_(3weeks later)_

_'simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me, let me show you just what im made of!'_

_"hello"sonic said_

_"hey sonic" sally said crying_

_"hey whats wrong" sonic said worried_

_" 'sniffle' sonic im pregnant"_

_Sonic went silent_

(end of flashback)

"so now im here since her parent want me to be a father, so I haft to but stuff for the baby and all that"sonic said

"yea bitch he lost his V card to me!" sally said

"you lost your WHAT!"amy said beyond pissed

"look amy, she's pregnant now and theres nothing I can do ab-"

'SMACK'

Amy slapped the shit out of sonic and ran out crying into the middle of nowhere

(with tails and others)

"tails we're lost" said rouge

"we're not lost"tails rejected

"your GPS is fucked up and we're lost, and your head seems fucked up so just pull over and ask for directions!"rouge yelled

"bitch don't question my authority! My GPS is working, It just has a couple of bugs that need to be fixed" tails said

"guys"

"don't call me no bitch motherfucker or you will end oup just like that boy"said rouge

"guys"

"bitch please I will crash this car in a hot split second and fly myself out"said tails

"guys"

"bitch I can fly too"

"GUYS!" cosmo yelled

"WHAT" they said in unison

"its amy"cosmo said

They all looked over and saw amy in tears walking really slowly. After pulling over to get her, she explained what happened.

"see I knew the rule book wasn't lying"rouge said

"I should have just listened to that rule rouge"amy said

"it'll be okay amy"cosmo said with reassurement

"yeah ames, it will but I have a question thoug, who was that boy that wanted to hurt me"tails said

"guys I just want this day to be over.

But it was the best day of my life, I now know who to stay away from" amy said

NEXT time on High school Days:

_"you did what!"…."I knew it"….."sonic one day your going to be sitting on the streets regretting the decision you made to let me go the way you did"…."goodbye forever"…_


	5. I've proven myself worthy

High School Days  
>Chapter 5: I've proven myself worthy<br>Disclaimer: I do not own sonic in any type of form, solids or gases, but liquids yes, because you guys own sonic when he's afraid of water :P  
>But other than that, nope :(<p>

(Catch up) Hey guys! Glad to see your still with me here on this one, before continueing onto the story, this is a quick catch up and update, ok so amy finally had her chance with sonic to only find out he just wanted to take her to meet his girlfriend wich cosmo knew about but didn't stop amy, where will this take them? Will it bring them closer or break them apart? And also sorry about the grammar guys, sometimes I'll get lazy or I'll just be typing to fast, so I'll try to be better. But for knuckles only, he's kinda supposed to have messed up grammar, and also did you guys know I plan to go up to 100 chapters in all meaning we are 5% there! Yay, so anyone who reviews this chappie will get a review from me on one of there stories. And also I am gonna start trivia on here for people who wants a shout out on our 100 chapter journey.

Trivia question 1: what was sonics original name supposed to be?

Its everybodies game so people who even attempt to answer MIGHT get a shout out, just saying so anyway you guys probaly want to read the story so ... onto the story!

* * *

><p>(This chapter is all about amy so it is from her POV)<p>

In the morning at amys house...

'Yawn'  
>I looked outside and saw it was morning already meaning i would have to go back to that hellhole.<p>

"Amy breakfast is ready!" My mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs  
>"Ok mom, I'll be right down" I answered<p>

Looking in my closet I pulled out a white spaghetti strap shirt and some low cut hip huggers, wide legged at the bottoms, and some white flats beaded with jewels at the tip. I then put on my white cardigan over top my shit, it was knitted wide spaced in between each hole. I then put my hair into a long staight style, flipped inward at the bottom and I then took a piece of my quills and made a side bang and then put my white headband on. I only added a touch of gloss to my lips and some eye liner to my eyes. And finished!

I ran downstairs and ate quickly and then went to brush my teeth, afterwards, said bye to my mom grabbed my purse and headed out the door...worst decision I have ever made in my entire life.

At school...

As I walked in, the halls got quiet and everyone was just staring at me, I tried to ignore them and just kept walking.  
>Then everyone started wispering. And I think my name was in most of it.<p>

Arriving at my locker after getting my books, I headed to class.

"Miss rose your actually on time today, good for you, maybe this is a good sign I presume" my teacher said all cocky like  
>I don't know why but for some strange reason, he was my favorite teacher.<p>

"Now you know stuff like this is a one day thing, so just enjoy it, I'll be back to normal tomorrow." I said all cocky like  
>"Is that so, well you will probaly wear something red and revealing like always hmm? And then you will curse me out in the morning like always even though you can't just except that you were late and need consequences, sigh amy what am I going to do with you?" said<p>

"Umm ... well.. I... guess your right" I said with disappointment

Rule#18 when someone has to tell you about yourself, and the criteria is bad, something is wrong with you and you need to shape up.

I then realized that I have been missing detention, cursing out my fave teacher, and most worst, dressing like a tramp, but from now on imma be with who amy shontelle mariah rose started out to be

"You know what , look forward to me being here on time tomorrow because today is a new day." I said with confidence  
>"That's good to know amy" said with a smile<br>I gasped this was the first time ever ever said my first name. It made me feel like I could make a change for the better.

Class started and after the first few, it was free period so I just went to my locker.

As I put my combo in...

"Hey amy"

I froze, of all the times I picked to not go mess with people it would be now where this ignorant hedgehog was waiting for me

"What do want" I hissed  
>"Look amy, I don't want us to stop being friends all over stupid stuff, it doesn't even matter because...<p>

"Really sonic, stupid stuff, it doesn't matter, its not stupid because its real! Do you not know of the many nights I would stay up and dream that we would be married and I would be in sally's position. But no you hd to rub it in my face that I'm not!" By now tears were streaming down my face.  
>"It does matter because I loved you...I still do which is why it hurts so bad right now. I feel as if you punched me. Remember when I slappd you, well yea it hurt me more than it hurt you, sonic you think I like treating you like all of the other disgusting guys out there, I don't but you just make me so angry. " I dropped to my knees<br>" amy I..."  
>"No sonic, I've proved to you how much your worth to me and until your ready to do the same, don't talk to me ever!" I shoved passed him and left him stunned hoping i didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life.<p>

In tha halls I ran into the one person I know that can make me feel better at a time like this.

"Rouge!" I said and hugged her  
>"Hey girlee" she replied<br>"Omg I swear let me tell you sonic is tripping ...after explanation... and I just don't know anymore" I said  
>" girl just give it time, I don't know how to put it, but I know he will find a way to prove your worth it, trust me" he said<br>"Ok thanks rouge you always make me feel better" I said  
>"No problem doll an- JIMMY BABY GET YO AZZ BACK HERE YOU NICE PIECE OF ASS YOU! Girl I will see you later! JIMMY!" She said as she ran down the hall in her new pumps.<br>I laughed at that and continued my way to who knows where.

I really wished I hadn't have turned that corner...


	6. not you again 167 words :O

High School Days  
>Chapter 6: not you again<br>Disclamer: no sonikku no belong to madam me :P

A/N: this will be a very short chapter

As I turned the corner I bumped into someone, but to me it was more like something.

"Watch where your going bitch"  
>"Look sally I swear I don't have time for your ass!" I said<br>" yea I know because your to busy trying to get what me and sonic have" she teased  
>"And what is that an STD" I hissed back<br>"Bitch how dare you" she tried to slap me but I held her hand  
>"Look sally your pregnant and right now I don't want to feel same if I make you have a miscarrige. So shut the hell up and go find your man or something" I move her hand and moved my ass down the hall.<br>I wonder if sonic thinks I'm woth it?...


	7. Moving Mountains

High School days

Chapter 7: Moving mountains

Disclaimer: sonic no mine…. SONIC OH WHY MUST SEGA OWN YOU!

A/N: this chapter will be all about sonic so its from his POV. BTW usher is my #1 fave artist and if you love him too then that title is familiar to you. You know what this means right?... Song based chapter ^.^ lets read on

" I know I fucked up big time this time" I said

"that girl is much better than that hoe that claims to have you baby and you just let her go" sonia nagged

" first of all she said that I had to prove myself worthy" I started

"yea u should, and to start, get a test on sally when you go to her next sonogram to clarify that the baby is yours"she said

"…. SONIA YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I said in excitement

Wow I never really thought of it that way because really I just gave up on the fact that It was mine whole time it might not be!

"I know right"she bragged

"I'll see you later sis" I said with a kiss on the cheek as a thanks … and just to annoy her

"ush sonic I hate it when u do that!" she said

"I know"I said with a smirk

As I left the house I couldn't really help but think about amy….

_(flashback)_

_'she loved me shawty I loved her, used to jump in the maybach and roll out, used to care, she used to share, the love she used to give me cant be found"_

_"hey silly goose" amy said_

_"amy I think it is clear that im a hedgehog"_

_"I know"she kissed me on my nose_

_"why would you do that" I said as I was blushing_

_"because I knew you wouldn't stop me"she said with that gorgeous smile of hers…_

_'I know sorries just wouldn't do it, her heart is obliterated, im trying to travel through, but its like moving mountains'_

_"Look amy, I don't want us to stop being friends all over stupid stuff, it doesn't even matter because..._

_"Really sonic, stupid stuff, it doesn't matter, its not stupid because its real! Do you not know of the many nights I would stay up and dream that we would be married and I would be in sally's position. But no you had to rub it in my face that I'm not!"_  
><em>"It does matter because I loved you...I still do which is why it hurts so bad right now. I feel as if you punched me. Remember when I slappd you, well yea it hurt me more than it hurt you, sonic you think I like treating you like all of the other disgusting guys out there, I don't but you just make me so angry. "<em>  
><em>" amy I..."<em>

_'but I keep climbimg and hoping things will change, and the sky turns gray, and the water from the rain washes progress away,its like moving mountains'_

_"No sonic, I've proved to you how much your worth to me and until your ready to do the same, don't talk to me ever!"_

_'just leave me be'_

_(end of flashback)_

None of you may know it but I have had a crush on amy since the day I laid eyes on her.

I was really shy when it came to girls though. I didn't show it much but I really wanted a date with amy, but egghead was always messing shit up. Now im even more mad at myself for going with sally because now I have to watch amy blossom into a beautiful woman, get married to some man im going to disapprove of, have kids, and its all going to happen without me. But I wont let that happen. I will make sure I will get that DNA test.

At school…..

" hey sonic" said tails

"hey tails"I said depressed

"how you holding up"

"terrible, I really miss her tails"

"I know you do sonic"

"no im serious this time, I want her to hug me, kiss me on the nose everytime she see's me, I want to smile for me, smile because of me, I just.. I just.. I just want her.. no I need her."

"wow sonic you got it bad, so what do you plan to do about it"

"well sonia had an idea that when I go to sally's next sonogram, I could get a DNA test to prove that the baby is actually mine"

"well sonic, after all the shit her parents put you through for that baby, it better be yours"

"that is kinda a positive because I have been more of a father but if its not mine, the least I could do is let her have the stuff since im not going to want to talk to her again"

"sonic are you dumg?"

"no, why?"

"because you have a smart ass friend right here who can test for that DNA . duh!"

"omg! Tails you would do that for me?"

"of couse, what are bestfriends for"tails said with a smile

"thanks tails you're the bst, is there any way I can repay you for this"

"you can start by getting off of me because this looks really gay right now"

A/N: no offense to gay people, its just that some people like tails in this situation is strict when it comes to his sexuality. But its nothing personal

"ok" I stopped hugging him

After class…..

I was walking down the hall and guess who I bump into

" whats up little brother" shadow said

"dude, im a proud triplet, and you aint in it" I countered back

" wouldn't want to be, because like they say, three is a crowd."

" dude whatever"

"aww happy go lucky aint happy no more"

" well if im happy go lucky, your emo kid needs a fucky"

" :O how dare you! I just came back from a fuck in the locker room so I believe its you that needs it oh wait you might just get another bitch knocked up again"

"shut the hell up!"

"aww are you mad cause amy no want you no more, well maybe next time you will learn how to control your hormones."

"that's it"

BANG

i hit shadow square dead in his face and walked off because I truly did not have time for this.

In sonics room…

"sonic honey is everything ok honey?" my mom said from the other side of the door

"yea everythings alright mom" I said

"well um ok but remember if theres anything you need to talk about, im here"

"ok mom, love you"

"love you too honey"

(door bust open)

"yo sonic! Why would you hit shadow like that!" mani burst into the room laughin his ass of

"well he was running it, so it had to come to a hault"

"and you stopped it with a hit"

"yup"

"dude when sonia gets back, she is going to get on you about it"

"that im not looking forward to"

"o well your on your own" he said as he left

That night all I could think about was how soon can tails get the resuls before I go insane and amy.

So that night for once in my life, I cried myself to sleep…

A/N: sorry guys no sneek peek for the next chapter because by now you should already know but if you want one, just messege me and I'll be glad to give you a hint.


	8. the good causes bad?

**High School Days**  
><strong>Chapter 8: The good causes bad?<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: sonic the hedgehog is owned by sega and not me, and I know I know... it sucks -_-<strong>

'Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me, let me show you just what I'm made of'

"Hello?..."sonic said in a sleepy tone  
>"Sonic, I need that piece of hair you got from sally" said tails<br>"Now?"  
>"Yes now"<br>"Are you serious, now?"  
>"No when I'm on my period, yes now you fool! Do you want this done or not?"<br>"Ok ok jeez, I'll be over there in a few minutes"  
>"Sure"<p>

Sonic hung up the phone ad went to get dressed.  
>What he wore insisted of hit all dark green with a blue logo that said<br>"My friend is the gamer, I'm the player, and right now your the hater"

Sonic grabbed the brush and zoomed off towards tails house. When he got there, he rung the doorbell. No one answered so he rng it again. Stil no answer. So he hit the button over and over again until...

**"SONIC! MOTHERFUCKER, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP RINGING THAT DAM DOORBELL, YOU WILL HAVE BLACK EYE RIGHT ON YOUR BLUE FACE! NOW LOOK I HEAR YOU, HOLD UP, I WAS PUTTING THESE CHEMICALS IN AND YOU BREAKING PEOPLES CONCENTRATION AND SHIT!"** Screamed tails  
>"My bad"<p>

Tails then opened the door and let sonic in, he took the brush and then led sonic into a very hi tech room. He then sat down and got the hair out of the brush

"Ok sonic you see, the hair is going to decide wether the baby is yours or not. That's going to happen by how mature the growth is in the hair since she has a growng baby in her belly it should be doubling in growth"

Tails inserted the hair and then inputed his calculations. After a couple of minutes sonic got impatient

"Come on tails, how long is this thing going to take?"  
>"Just wait sonic, my machine has to be accurate and to be accurate you have to take your time"<p>

At that moment, the machine popped out a long list of calculations.

"Omg sonic"  
>"What?"<br>"Sonic... I don't know how to tell you this but ...the baby...isn't yours"  
>"What was with the long pause an- wait did you say not mine?"<br>"Well technically I said the baby isn't yo-"  
>"WHOO HOO! THE BABY ISN'T MINEl I knew I kept myself protected"<br>"Ok ok so now what are you going to do?"  
>"Go tell amy and get her back, then I'm going to curse sally out"<br>"Well ok good for you but that still leaves one question, who is the father" tails thought for a minute and then it hit him  
>"Omg sonic I think I know who the father is, its-" but when tails looked up sonic was gone<br>"Sigh, that guy never sits still for nothing, guess I will just have to tell him when I see him"

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong_  
>Sonic was ringing amys doorbell 25 times per second because he was so excited and then...<br>"Oh hello sonic, how are you?" Amys mom asked  
>"Doing very well Ms. Rose, is amy home"<br>"She sure is come on in"  
>Sonic walked in and sat down on the couch and waited for about a minute and then...<br>"AMY, YOUR HOT FRIEND IS HERE, SO ME AND YOUR BROTHER AND SISTERS ARE JUST GOING OUT FOR A BIT, REMEMBER CONDOMS ARE ON THE NIGHTSTAND" amys mom yelled  
>"Mom!" Amy raged<br>"Alanna,ashley and alex come on! And before sonic knew it they were gone and when he looked up there was amy, walking down the stairs.  
>"So what do you want" she asked impatiently<br>"Well amy, I came over here to tell you that the baby inside sally isn't mine, you see I was going to wait till she went to her next sonogram to go with her and get her tested there but tails offered to do the test himself and all it took was a piece of hair" sonic handed her the paper  
>"Ok and? Do you just expect me now to run into your arms and tell you I love you and we can runaway together ad be happy? No no you must have me mistaken. Sonic its going to take more than just the fact the baby isn't yours to prove to me how worthy you are so until you figure that out, like I said don't talk to me." She started her way upstairs while sonic stood there in shock<br>"Oh yeah you can excuse yorself out" she said as she went upstairs

All of a sudden sonic felt a rage burning on the inside of him and he didn't know who to point it towards, so he took it out on the very person he was headed to see.

Bang! The door bust open  
>"Sonic dear is something the matter?" Sally said slighty concerned<br>"You dam right it is!" Sonic said as he pushed sally off of him  
>"You ruined my fucking life sally and all because of a baby that isnt even mine!"<br>What do you mean not yours, baby the baby is 100% yours, you were the only person I've ever slept with" sally said on the verge of tears  
>"Oh yeah then explain this!" Sonic showed her the results<br>"This...this ..can't be, I haven't been with any other man" sally said in a worried tone  
>"Sure you haven't, you just went to the sperm bank right after we-...did you do that, is that what you did!"<br>"No sonic, I didn't and I haven't been with any other man I swear!"  
>"Look sally the machine that tested you was made by tail! TAILS probaly the smartest guy in this universe, and now your trying to tell me the wrong! You know what sally I am getting tired of you and your lies because I know this isn't the only lie you've told me. You know what I will make this easier, sally its over, go find its father and tell him to take care of it because right now I'm going to pack my things and get the hell up out of here!" Sonic screamed and then went upstairs to get his things<br>"Sonic YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU SAY ALL THESE THINGS AFTER ALL THE LOVE WE SHARED, AFTER ALL THE GOOD TIMES WE HAD, AND NOW YOU WANT TO THROW IT AWAY JUST FOR SOME...SOME... PINK BITCH!"  
>At that moment sonic came downstairs with the things he had over sallys house and dropped his things next to the door and walked back over to sally<br>"Don't you ever in your life ever again call amy a bitch do you hear me" sonic grinded through his teeth and then he walked away with his things  
>Sally headed towards the phone and made a phonecall...<p>

'Knock knock knock'  
>"Hello- oh my gosh sonic my baby, please tell me your here to stay this time" sonics mom said in tears<br>"Yeah mom, I'm hear to stay" sonic said with a smile  
>"Yes my baby is home away from that broad, come on, I'll make you some nice hot chilli dogs"<br>"Yes! Thanks mom"  
>After the little reunion, shadow and sonics little squabble, showers and baths, everyone was sleep, except for sonic<br>'My amy, my oh so sweet amy, why don't you love me anymore'  
>Once again sonic cried hiself to sleep<p>

At the rose residence...in amys room...

"Hello?"  
>"Hey rouge" my said on her side of the room<br>""Hey babe, what's up"  
>"Omg, I'm so upset, my one chance to get sonic back, and I blew it"<br>"Ok amy cam down tell me what happened"  
>'After explanation' "ok so you telling me that the baby wasn't his and you still turned down his offer, girl have you bumped your head"<br>"I think so rouge, but I was only following rule #3"

Rule#3: when a boy wants you ad you secretly want him, let him know that he still has a chance but not now, leave him hanging

"I don't know rouge, what if he can't take the stress and just gives up on me"  
>" girl if he truly wants you as much as he claims he does, then he'll go the extra mile"<br>"I really hope your right rouge"  
>"I hope I'm right too, and remember don't always listen to what I say, if it truly calls for it follow rule#29<p>

Rule#29: there is always a time when a boy can take the extra pressure but when its too much on your turf, give in or the consequences may be severe

"Ok rouge I got you, and thanks you always know how to make me feel better"  
>"Any time girlee"<br>"Bye"  
>"Bye"<br>Amy hung up the phone and then looked outside  
>"Oh good heavens, I really do hope you have a good plan awaiting me on this long journey" amy prayed and then went to sleep for the night.<p> 


	9. both to blame

**High School Days**  
><strong>Chapter 9: both to blame<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: sonic no owned by me<strong>  
><em><strong>Warning: there shall be a little lime in this chapter but no lemon just yet<strong>_

* * *

><p>It is now Saturday and the birds were just chirping away. And two so called moms were just chirping away as well.<p>

"Hey lorean" amys mom said (A/N: I know its not her REAL name"  
>"Hey ariana" lorean said<br>"Girl is your son as down as my daughter?" Said ariana  
>"Only if your daughter is as down as my son" said lorean<p>

_( A/N: pronunctiation lorean [ lor-ee-an] ariana [ay-ree-on-a])_

"I can't take this any longer, sonic has been literally dragging his feet around the house like he has nothing to live for anymore."  
>"Girl I know, cause amy has been around here just in her room, she walks pass every mess she sees, she doesn't go shopping almost every other day, and she doesn't even want to cook anymore"<br>"What it up with our kids?"  
>"This is all that squirels fault"<br>"I thought she was a beaver"  
>"She looks more like a racoon"<br>"More like a badger"  
>"Or a monkey"<br>"What are we saying, it doesn't look like none because that's just an insult to every animal we listed"  
>'Laughter'<br>"Lorean, if they aren't good by next Friday, we are going to have to jump in it"  
>"Girl don't I know it"<br>" you still up for tonight"  
>"Girl yeah, I ain letting my stingy ass kids ruin my one night out"<br>"Aye! Girl I will talk to you later, I think my kids waking up"  
>"Mine too, bye"<br>"Bye"

'With ariana'

"Kids you woke"  
>"Yeah" they all said in unison<br>"Well everyone come downstairs"  
>In order it was alexander, ashley,alanna, and then amy<br>" now today is Saturday and mom is going out, and you know I hate unfairness so do any of you have plans or want to make plans?"  
>"Mom can I spend the night with my girlfriend?" Said 18 year old alexander<br>"Sure as long as her parents agree to it, knock yourself out"  
>"Yes thanks mom your the best!" He said as he kissed her cheek and went upstairs to pack<br>"Yeah I know, anyone else?"  
>"Well mom can I go spend the night with my friends" asked 16 year old alanna<br>"Sure why not"  
>"Yes! Thanks mom" repeating actions done by alex<br>"Mom can I spend the weekend with my friends?" Asked 9 year old ashley  
>"Sure thing baby"<br>"Yay!" She tried to kiss ariana but was too short so ariana jus stooped down a bit  
>"Would you like to go anywhere amy dear?"<br>"No thanks mom, I'll stay here and watch the house" amy said in a dull tone  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Completely"  
>"Well ok, well you know my number, call me if you need me, and if I'm not back by 11:00 I'll be back tomorrow afternoon"<br>"Ok mom"  
>As amy retreated back upstairs, ariana retreated back to her phone and dialed lorean<br>(A/N: ariana got pregnant at 21 and is now 39)  
>Alexander:18<br>Alana: 16  
>Amy: 14 turning 15 in about a week on october 20th<br>Ashley: 9 )

"Hey lorean"  
>"Hey girl, did you get all your kids out of the house for the night"<br>"Not really, everyone wants to go somewhere except for amy"  
>"Wow same here with sonic"<br>"Well maybe they both have plans but won't tell us"  
>"Maybe one of them plans to make a move"<br>"I don't know about you but I am a little worried for both of them because what if they both are to afraid"  
>"They better not be because honestly they both are to blame"<br>"Agreed"  
>"So girl ttyl, time to get ready"<br>"Bye"

As the day went by all kids were out and both mom were about to make there way out aswell but not before checking on their poor babies

"Amy darling, are you ok?"  
>"Yeah mom"<br>"Well ok, love you"  
>"Love you to mom"<br>'Sigh'

"Sonic honey, are you ok?"  
>"Yeah mommy"<br>"Ok, well you know how things go so but still, any questions, feel free to call"  
>"Ok mom"<br>"Love you"  
>"Love you to mom"<br>'Sigh'

Before any of the two knew it their moms were gone out to the place of their destination.

(In sonics room)

"I swear tails, I'm just so confused right now" said sonic over the phone  
>"Well try talking it out to me"<br>"Your just not going to know what I'm talking about tails"  
>"Come on sonic you have bee down lately, tell me what's going on?"<br>"Well see the problem is the radius of a diameter times the radius divided by pie squared?"  
>"Now sonic, I don't even think I can answer that shit and you know dam well that ain't your problem, come on, I hate secrets!"<br>"Fine fine. Well you see amy says I'm still not proving myself worthy of her love and just the fact that the baby isn't mine doesn't prove anything"  
>"Well than, you tell that ragedy bitch that tails said shut the fuck up and stop being stubborn and greedy because now she wanting you to do more than what your up to which leads to me to one question, are you up to it?"<br>" tails first of all don't call amy a bitch unless your playing, second I don't know"  
>"Aww sonic what happened to bros before hoes?"<br>"Same thing that happened to chicks before dicks"  
>"Heh you think your so funny don't you?"<br>"Yup"  
>"Anyway sonic you haft to be like me, don't take no for an answer"<br>"What?"  
>"Look, go over her house and bring her gifts and all that good shit, and if the girl still wants to be stubborn then you lay down your final offer and try not to take no for an answer, and by try I mean actually don't take no for an answer. Cause sonic if I call you tomorrow just to find out that you and amy are even more fucked up than before, I'm going to fuck you up, got that?"<br>"Yes sir"  
>"Now what do you want!"<br>"Amy!"  
>"Whe do you wanther!"<br>"Now!"  
>"Do you know what you sound like!"<br>"No sir!"  
>"A rapist!"<br>"Yes si- shut the fuck up"  
>"Hahahahaha finally caught on eh, well sonic call me later and tell me how it goes."<br>"K tails"  
>"Bye"<br>"Bye"

((At amys house))

Knock knock knock  
>(No answer)<br>Knock knock knock  
>(No answer)<br>Knock knock knock  
>(No answer)<br>Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock  
>"What!"<br>"Hello amy "  
>"What the hell do you want?"<br>"Look amy all I really want is to talk to you." Sonic eyes softened  
>"Ugh whatever"<br>"Ok amy look, right now you one of the most important girls important to me"  
>"Who's the other?"<br>"My mom"  
>"Oh"<br>"Anyway I do love you amy" sonic embraced her "and I want you to believe that I love you and I want you to love me too"  
>"Sonic...I can't"<br>"Yes you can" sonic pulled out an engraved necklace with the words 'Sonic loves amy'  
>"I have had this for over 3 years now"<br>"And you wait to give it to me now because?"  
>"Because it is more special now knowing that I've kept it reserved for you" amy blushed at his words and tried to shove them off like they were never said<br>"Look sonic, stop trying to woo me over with things, do you want to know what I truly want?"  
>"Yes amy, that all I ever truly wanted was for you to tell me what you wanted from me!"<br>"I WANT YOU TO FEEL THE PAIN I FELT!" Amy screamed  
>"I wanted you to still want to be with me even after I got pregnant with someone elses child, I wanted you to still chase after me even after I pushed you away, I wanted you to still love me even after you knew you couldn't ." Amy was now holding onto sonic crying her heart out to him, gripping his shirt as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.<br>"Amy you don't know though that I have felt pain as you have" amy lifter her head  
>"Huh?"<br>"In the halls, when you would love the way some boys stared at you, I would feel a burn in my chest that you wanted them to look at you like that and not me. when you slapped me, I felt that you didn't love me anymore and I think that was the first tme in my life I cried myself to sleep. And finally even after sally wasn't pregnant with my child, you still rejected me, now that hurt the most. Amy I believe we both have hurt eachother in ways the other can imagine, so why not forgive and let go before its too late."  
>"Sonic I don't know and I don't think I have seen this side of you before."<br>"Its only for you ames"  
>"Well sonic do you love me?"<br>"I do"  
>"Do you want everything to do with me?"<br>"I do"  
>"Do you take amy rose to be your wife?"<br>"I do" sonic said with a loving smile  
>"Heheh"amy giggled<p>

Sonic then reached his hand over to amys hand and laced it with his own and then took his other hand and rubbed her cheek lovingly. He then rested his forhead against hers and looked straight into her eyes as amy did the same. Sonic then moved his hand down to her chin and lifted her head up just for his lips to meet hers. Sonic embraced amy in a very passionate kiss. As his lips slanted on hers, amy then felt herself being pushed against a wall. She then felt the tip of sonics tongue on her lip begging for entrance which she hesitantly granted. Halfway into their tongue battle amy let out a small moan that drove sonic crazy. To give them both air, sonic pulled off amy and then dove into her neck. He then lifted amy up and carried both of them into her room. Closing the door behind them with his foot he then dropped amy onto the bed.  
>Climbing on top of her sonic got in between her legs and kissed her neck and followed pursuit towards her lips. Amy then wrapped her legs around him and moaned into the kiss. With all the grinding and humping going on, sonic and amy both came to their senses and pulled apart at the same time.<br>"Sonic babe we have to stop before we do something we may regret later"  
>"I know, but its not my fault, its my raging hormones, their always atrracted to sexy ladies that happen to be you"<br>"Whatever, but the same with mine, their always attracted to sexy hedgehogs like yourself so I guess today we both are to blame"

A/N:  
>Did you guys like it? I hope it wasn't to boring or too long, I just wanted to extend it and give their moms a good role in this story. I also wanted to get sonic and amy together soon since I hate coming up with chapters that are anti sonamy even though there will be some, I just wanted to stop it for the time being.<br>Any way  
>Answer to the trivia question<br>'What was sonics original name supposed to be?'  
>Answer:Mighty<br>Unfortunatly no on answered and I'm hoping I can get at least one next time.  
>Trivia question #2: Out of sonic, manic, and sonia, sonic is the only...?"<br>Now this is a free for all question, basically there is no one answer, there are many but there is one I'm looking for specifically and to whoever can guess must really be a tough thinker. :)  
>Anyway please REVIEW, I want atleast two more reviews by the time chapter 10 is up because then we are officially going to be 10% in the story (aren't you guys excited?) So tell your friends.<p> 


	10. romance and regrets

**High School Days**  
><strong> Chapter 10: Romance and Regrets<strong>  
><strong> Disclaimer: ( alarm sounds) crap! I must get away with the deed to sonic! (Guards stop me) aaawww ...here (I give the deed back) maybe next time guys -_-<strong>

**_Warning: I MIGHT give you guys a lemon, not sure yet, just read and see_**

(In the morning at amys house)(Amy POV)

As I woke up in the morning, I felt as a huge rock had just been pushed off my shoulder. And let me tell you, I feel great! Sonic just proposed his love for me last night and omg afterwards with the kissing, the touching, ... the grinding and rotating ;) . It was just an amazing expierience, I have to tell rouge...maybe not she does have kind of have a big mouth, and this is me and sonics business, its not like he would go around telling everbody he got into my bed just for a reputation, would he?  
>Hmmmm, maybe I should call him, but would I be crazy, what if he brakes up with me, maybe I should have just told him we have to stay friends...sigh, well guess I'll be calling him.<p>

(Sonics house)

'Trying to reach inside of me! Trying to drain my energy! Let me show you just what I'm made of!'

"Hello?" Sonic said in a sleepy tone  
>"Hey babe" amy said from the other end of the phone<br>"Oh hey amy," sonic said wide and awake now " what you doing"  
>"Oh nothing, just calling to ask a couple of questions"<br>"Questions?"  
>"Yea questions, ok first of all what was last night to you?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"You heard me"<br>"Well amy it was one of the best things that have ever happened to me in my entire life, you don't know the joy I felt when you took me back, it took a lot not to jump up and down and squeal with excitement"  
>"Really? It took a lot of you?"<br>"Yup" sonic then got a devious thought. " it also took a lot for me not to continue my actions as well" sonic said in a deep wanting tone "oh how I wanted to kis further down way past your neck, I wanted to thrust right into you right then and there, but the clothes, oh how the clothes messed it up" sonic then started to moan and get a little more into detail. " if the clothes were gone,I would take my huge cock and put it right into you, but your pajamas,your skin 'tight' pajamas. The way your shorts hugged your ass made me just want to take you from the back and the way your tank top showed so much cleavege made me want to suck on your breast forever. I couldn't help myself but undress you with my eyes. Oooooohhh just the thought of pulling your shorts down jus to find no panties there is my everyday fantasy. But unfortunatly its just a fantasy, so any more questions?" Sonic then perked up at the last sentence. But sonic froze as he heard. Panting on the other end  
>"Um amy?"<p>

(At amys house)  
>Amy couldn't help but get all wet at sonics words, so in the middle of his oh so tempting speech, she put her hands in between her legs to try and relieve her tension but she never realized that sonic had stopped and asked her for her other questions. At this point amy was in her bra and panties on her bed squeezing her breast and rubbing her clit. After a moment amy reached her climax and then noticed that she sonic had hung up.<p>

"...shit!" She said frustrated with herself that she had gotten all caught up in her sexual fantasies. And then amy heard the door, thinking it was her mom, amy just ignored it and went back to her bed. The doorknob then turned.  
>"Amy...?"<br>"Huh sonic?" Amy said a bit suprised and then she panicked at her state of dress  
>"Nuh uh, amy." Sonic got on top of amy and pinned her down. " amy if you wanted some release I could have helped you" sonic now held her hands above her head and was also straddling her.<br>" um sonic what are doing...?" Amy said abit unsure about his actions "come on baby let me get dressed" amy whined  
>"Later but now we have to make sure you are doing okay"<br>"What do you me-Ooooooooooooohhh"amy moaned as sonic then had his hand in her panties toying with her clit.  
>"Uh, uh,uh, yea, oooh yea, baaaaaabbbyyyy" amy moaned over and over<br>"Come on baby say my name, you know you want to." Sonic said in a lustful tone  
>"Ooooohhh yea, baaabbyy, mmpphh son.. so..soni...son"<br>"Come on almost there"  
>"So...son...soni...SONIC!" Amy screamed as she hit her climax, her hips bucked up into sonic hands riding out her climax.<p>

Sonic then took his hand out and sucked the cum off of each finger, "mmm you taste lovely my dear rose" sonic said as he leaned down and cupped her face and connected his lips to her in a blissful kiss. Amy threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer and then...  
>"Woah"<br>"The tables are now turned baby"  
>Amy flipped sonic over and now it was her who was straddling him. "Let's see if I can make you scream my name" "don't be so sure amy"<br>"Well guess what I am"  
>She then kissed sonic on the lips and then kissed down his neck and then sucked on it. As she did that, she simulated his dick into action when she started grinding against his area. Sonics eyes were so close to rolling in the back of his head and his jaw was wide open. Amy didn't make it any better because then she started to moan for him. "Oooohh yea baby, you like that" sonic could do nothing but nod<p>

Amy's hand then traveled south and into sonics pant. As she reached down, she felt something long and hard. She then rubbed on it up and down and gave it a little squeeze. At this point sonic was grinding his teeth together, grunting, just trying to keep himself from saying her name. Sonic looked down and his eyes popped wide open, now there was no way he was going to get out of this without screaming her name at the top of his lungs.  
>Amy had worked her way to his belt,unbuckled it, unbuttoned his button and unzipped the zipper and then pulled his long shaft out for all to see.<br>She then put her mouth on its tip and swirled her tongue around it.  
>No soing wasn't saying her name yet but her sure was moaning<br>"Oooohhh, sshhhhh aaaaahhhhh" sonic was bucking his hips upwards everytime amy went down.  
>By now amy was deep throating him and started to play with his balls. She was only foncusing on getting sonic to say her name. She then stopped and lifted her head up to look sonic in the eyes which held a look that said "come on man!" But then they switched to "you really would do this for me?" Amy then spoke "come on baby, say my name, you know you want to. " amy put her hand around him and gave it a little squeeze and sonic knew he couldn't take it anymore. "*gasp* amy please- oh yeaaaaaaaahhh" amys mouth was now back on sonic, and as sonic was approaching his climax, he couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to have a woman like amy, he then pictured their first time actually having sex, he pictured their holiday together, he pictured their next time having sex, he pictured her and him in the park, he pictured more of their sex, he pictured him proposing to her with the best ring money could buy, he pictured them having happy sex, he then pictured their wedding...and then their honeymoon having sex. And then all of a sudden, he pictured little baby hedgehogs runnin around, some looking like him and some looking like amy. Was that it? Was sonic in love? So many questions un answered, but back to what he was really supposed to be seeing.<br>" oh ames, oooohh yea baby, give it to me. Aaaawww yeeeeeaahhh" amy bobbed her head even faster "amy...oooohhhh amy ... uh uh ...AMY!" Sonic reached his climax and came inside of amy mouth that she swallowed whole.  
>When sonic opened his eyes he saw amy looking down at him with a devious yet loving smile. Sonic felt his heart soar and couldn't help but bring her face down and give her another kiss.<br>"I love you so much amy"  
>"I love you to sonic"<br>Amy told sonic to told up a minute and then got up and put a note outside her door and then locked it and then joined sonic back in the bed. They both drifted into a good nap.

A/N: not that much of a good lemon but a good lime/citrus.

(Later that day)  
>"Hm hm hm m hm, amy I'm home"<br>'No answer'  
>"Amy...?"<br>Ariana then walked upstairs and found the note outside amys room,

Dear mommy,  
>I talked to sonic and now me and him are on good terms.<br>I decided to go out yesterday, so now I'm tired.  
>I am takin a nap and wish to not be disturbed but since<br>I know your the loving motherly type, you won't listen  
>So I locked the door just in case. Love you<p>

Amy

"Amy what am I going to do with you" ariana giggled a bit and walked away

(Later)

Sonic woke up with a yawn. From the look outside, he could tell that he had only been asleep for a couple hours, looking below him, he saw a sleeping amy. Sonic couldn't help but put his arms around her and pull her closer to him. He buried his nose into her neck and inhaled her scent. She smelled of strawberries and to sonic she smelled probaly even better than that. He then pressed his lips on hers and was suprised when he got a response

"What? Didn't think I was awake?" Amy said playfully. She then sat up and reached over sonic to reach over to her nightstand getting her breast in sonics face in the process

Sonic had turned over 80 shades of red turning him purple in the face. He then felt his blood rush to his lower region and felt the need to get out of There before amy saw anything.  
>"Um sonic, are you okay?"<p>

Uh oh sonic thought. Now what if she doesn't like him anymore, what if she thinks he's a pervert, or what if she thinks that he is only in this relationship for sex. He really didn't want her thinking that so he did what was the best thing for right now. He turned over.

"Um, sure amy, just a bit... hot." Well he wasn't lying :P  
>"Oh do you want me to get you some water?"<p>

"That would be lovely -uh.." sonic looked up and saw that amy was only in a lacey bra and panty set. If he wasn't still purple, he would have changed back into another 80 shades of red but he was, so the shade was now almost indigo.

"Sonic! Omg are you okay. Stay right here I'll be right back!" Amy rushed out the room wondering about her sweet hedgehog back in the room.

In the room sonic was sweating bullets, he had a another raging boner and it looked like it wasn't going away any time soon. He really thought he needed to get out of there now. He looked at the window, and then thought that if someone saw him they would get the wrong idea. He then looked at the door... um no amy went out that way and I believe she's coming back in that way. He then looked at her closet door. Hmm he thought. Could he give himself release right quick inside of amy closet. It was either that or sneak out and give amy the wrong idea.

"Here baby" amy walked in with a nice fresh cooked dinner on a tray and some ice cold water. The meal consisted of grilled chicken selects with ranch, with some spanish rice on the side. How the hell did she make this in that little bit of time? Sonic had thought. He then noticed her walking over to him. Amy flipped sonic up and threw the covers over him. Sonic was wondering how she missed sight of his boner.

"Ok, here eat up, I forgot that you used to get really sick when you didn't eat so here you are" amy said topping it off with a smile. Sonic couldn't take his eyes off of her, it was as if he was in a trance by her smile. Amy took note of sonic not eating and then decided to take matters into her own hands. She took the plate and took a piece of the chicken.

"Say aah sonic" amy said. Sonic wouldn't still frozen, still thanks to her smile earlier. She then had an idea. Amy reached up and licked the tip of sonics ear and then whispered " come on baby, open your mouth and I'll open mine" amy whispered seductivly.

If sonic wasn't blushing then, well oh boy was he blushing now. He thought what has happened to his oh so innocent rose, as it seems she's growing up right b4 his very eyes. ... not that he was complaining

Snapping out of his trance, sonic then did open his mouth only for amy to eat it,kiss him, and feed him the piece. And sonic thought of it as one of the most hottest things ever.

After the very hot eating scene the 2 put on, amy knew it was time for sonic to go back home since it was a school night.

"I wish you didn't have to leave me." Amy whined. "Babe I'm going to se you tomorrow so don't worry kay?" Sonic said in a comforting matter as he kissed her one last time before he snuck out the window as fast as he could. Amy then stood looking out of the window reminising on all the moments they shared in that little bit of time

Amy did love sonic with all her heart but she couldn't help but regret doing what she did wth sonic. Was it too soon? Like they just got together and their already in eachothers pants. She couldn't help but wondering if someone found out cause if that was the case, all hell would break loose. So for the last time that night she looked out the window with twisted emotions hoping they would go away by morning.

_Unaware of the 2 eyes watching..._

So what do you guys think for a 10th chapter? A.k.a 10 percent into the story! Yay! Thank you for being patient, I know I haven't updated in a while but my computerwas broken so I had t get a new one but I'm back now but the 11th chapter may haft to wait a bit since i am working on another fanfic " crush and its 2 meanings " for the anime inuyasha and I just really want to get it started so if your updated for that, you will know when I'm going to upload a new chapter for this.

Last trivia question: out of sonic sonia and manic, sonic is the only?

Participants:  
>DemonFiccer: He is the only blue one out of the three.<p>

Reaper The DemonGodess: I'm going best it either the one to play the guitar or the only one with the ability to run super fast

I would like to thank bout for participating in this and I would like to announce that the last was a free for all so your both right but demonficcer was more close, I was looking for sonic is the only primary color (primary: no other color can make it) but blue still counts so congragulations!

Trivia question: how long has amy actually been chasing sonic?

Now I will be working on my crush and it 2 meanings thing for a good week or so, so that gives your guys enough time to figure this one out, good luck!


	11. backstabber

**High School days**  
><strong>Chapter 11: backstabber<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own sonic but I do have a plan, you see I have a whole bunch of chili dogs and if sonic wants them, all he has to do is give me the deed to him, think it'll work? Find out next time!<strong>

_Hey guys, wassup, sorry I haven't updated in a while but school has me beat, so imma try real hard on this chapter for y'all. So anyways, recap, sonic and amy are boyfriend and girlfriend and its moving pretty fast so find out how it works out. On with the chappie!_

From Amys POV (at school)

Getting to school really early (like 6:45 when school starts at 8:00) I was walking towards my locker with a lot on my mind, especially with thoughts from the other night. I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe that night wasn't the right time. And what if anybody found out? Her life would be so over. And this school is the definition of drama, one word and the rumor gets even bigger with each person told.

Arriving at my locker around 7:05, since I realized I was going the wrong way, I opened it and saw emptiness. There was books and all but no decorations or nothing, just a cold and plain locker. This locker described how I was feeling right about now, cold and empty inside. I used to always dream of being with sonic and now that I am, its just not what I expected to feel like. Was it really just a fan girl crush all along? Was I really in love? Ugh too many questions, my head hurts now.

Slamming my locker shut, I decided to wonder about until class. By now students were starting to arrive and I saw the exact person that always had advice. Rouge of course! I ran up to her and gave her one huge hug.

"Woah there doll, you cutting off my circulation here" she said in a smal raspy voice.

"Oh my bad" I let her go

"So what's with all the excitement"

"Umm... well.." I stuttered

"Come on hun, don't be pulling this cosmo crap on me" she said a bit annoyed

"Come with me" I grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a vacant part of the school

"Ugh, here we go again..."

"Ok can you keep a secret?" Why am I asking this?

"Girl you know I can" yup she was lying

"Well me and sonic are going out an-"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" She squealed in happiness. I covered her mouth with my hand

"Shhhhh! Me and sonic agreed that we couldn't tell no one yet,not even you or tails. So just... please promise you won't tell anyone!"

"Ok ok, I won't sheesh"

"..."

"Are you okay doll, I said I won't tell no one"

"Umm... that's not all that happened "

"Well what else happened?"

"We kinda had oral ...you know"

"Aaaww! My baby girl is growing up, girl, that is nothing to be ashamed of. Did you know that sex keeps the relationship going. And plus your both going to be 16 soon so its alright ok."

"I guess so thanks rouge, you always know what to say" I thanked her and then the 10 minute bell rang and we hurried on to our class.

During class, I couldn't help but stare at sonic. It felt weird since I felt the right to look at him since hey he was my boyfriend, but I was so used to looking at him feeling I shouldnt. Things just felt... different. Which is why I was happy when the bell rang to dismiss us and I headed to my next class feeling sonic could now be forgotten. Oh boy was I wrong, since I forgot I had all my classes with the boy now. Before moving on, if your wondering how, well some boys started a riot and needed to be seperated and some people had to get some of their classes changed in the process and I had some of mine switched so here I am.

I just took any old regular seat, which there were plenty of. In about a minute over at least 70 students including sonic rushed in the classroom. Well no wonder they're all these chairs. I was in the back but barely no one sat back there except for that one boy, but the seats were curved around the classroom so I couldn't see him that well. All of a sudden I felt a presence next to me, I look over and guess who it is...

"Hey what are you doing in here, I don't remember you having this class?" He questioned

"Well remember those boys and their riot, well my schedule had to be changed in the process." I responded

"Well it won't be all bad since you have all your classes with me." He smirked

"Of course you would say that." I couldn't help but giggle.

Soon class started and the teacher turned all the lights off. I looked down and I couldn't barely see anything but I could make out people talking, throwing things, laughing, ect. The teacher fell alseep and that's when someone went and turned his tiny lamp off. It was now darker than before but I could still see sonic, and right now he was in the paper ball throwing fight.

"Heh heh, don't try to run now danny." Sonic said laughing throwing a paper ball in the process.

"Aww no fair dude, its dark and your all the way back there. Man I give up" he laughed

"Whatever" sonic said still laughing

I felt neglected and decided to get sonics attention. I put both of my hands on both sides of his face and brought it eye to eye with mines.

"Sonic why are you neglecing me?" I asked with the puppy dog pout

"What? How am I neglecting you." He was confused

" 5 minutes in here and you haven't even hugged me, kiss me or anything affectionate" I knew I had him now

His confused expression soon turned into one of mischief. "Well if that's all you wanted, you could of just said something" he whispered hotly in my ear. If we did anything, nobody would see it because like I said, we're in the back,it's dark, and everybody is too busy in their own little worlds.

Before notice sonic pressed his lips hotly to mine. Bringing my arms around his neck, I pulled his closer and shoved my tongue in his mouth. He was a little suprised at the gesture but quickly got over it and twirled his tongue around mine. As we broke apart for air, he then put his lips on my next and started licking it up and down. Leaning me back into the chairs and behind the long connected wooden desk, he squeezed my breast and proceeded to lick my neck. Like 4 minutes into this, I told him we have to stop since we are in a full classroom. He agreed and got off me. Fixing my clothes and hair, I looked down and saw that sonic wasn't aroused. Questions flew in and out of my head. Was I not sexy, did he not find me attractive, did he even want me anymore.

" I'm able to hide my raging boner by... you'll see later, but trust me I do have It now and let me tell you amy, you are the hottest piece of ass I've ever had" he said answering my question in my head, grinding his teeth at the last part, taking ahold of my ass and squeezing it hard. Some girls are taken back by this but I loved it since it was coming from the man I love.

By lunch time

In the cafe, I was sitting at rouge and her friends table. I really didn't want to because of how talkative and gossipy they are and I did not want to get caught up in this schools drama system. Getting up with my stuff, since I didn't want it to get stolen, I left from th table for a minute to go see if I could see sonic.

Arriving at his locker, he wasn't there so I turned on my heel and recruited back to the cafe. Opening the door heading over back to the table, they didn't notice me so I hid behind the vendor machiee and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Hey did you guys hear?" Said rouge

"No, what?" They all said in unison

"I heard that amy and sonic are now a couple but they haven't even been going out for like literally 3 whole days yet and they're already giving eachother oral."

"Omg! Are you serious?" Said that one girl

"Would I lie to you guys but let me tell you, you didn't hear it from me" said rouge in a sly voice

_'I can't believe this. My one and only best friend turned on me. She promised she wouldn't tell. She said her lips were sealed. How could she do this to me?'_ I thought

At that moment, I felt panic running all in and throughout my body. I had to get out of there. I ran for the door and as I ran through, guess who just decided to show up?

"Hey ames, what are you running for, are you okay?" He asked

"One question at a time please" I said

"Um okay. Are you ok?" He asked again

"No" I said. What I was being honest.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Later"

"Well then why were you running"

"I heard something that was very unsettling"

"What was it?"

"Your going to be mad"

"No I'm not"

"You say that now"

"Look amy I promise"

_'Another broken promise'_ I thought "you won't be able to keep it"

"oh well I tried, you'll tell me when your ready"

Just as he was ready to walk into the cafeteria, I stopped him. "Hey sonic can we just skip school for the rest of the day." I had asked. _Hey if we were going to be over soon, I want to atleast have a couple more good times with him._

"Ok amy, but won't we miss class?"

"I don't care, I just wanna be with you right now." I hugged him and started to cry into his chest.

"Amy please tell me what is wrong I want to help?" He pleaded

"Ok I'll tell you at sunset if you get me out of here"

"Ugh, fine" and then sonic sped off with me in his arms and took me to the most wonderful place ever. The green hill zone. It was a very romantic spot and me and sonic had a great conversation and got to know A LOT about eachother. But then sunset came...

* * *

><p>Oooohhh, a cliff hanger! Don't worry I'll try to update more, and btw Matthew, that is a great idea, I shall take that into consideration. School has been killing me guys so believe me I'm trying and letmme tell you, its getting juicy in this story because the next chapter is full of suprises so you know the deal, REVIEW!<strong><strong>


	12. Tears, Time, and Tolerance

**High School Days**

**Chapter 12: tears, time, and tolerance**

**Disclaimer: My plan failed… miserably -_- so sonic is stilled owned by sega**

_Omg! I actually am updating! _:O_ but anyway, hey guys, I just finished my mid terms, and I have a lot of free time, so what better way to spend it then continue my two great unfinished stories. Anyway, read on_

* * *

><p>(From amy's POV)<p>

So then sunset came and I knew it was time for me to tell him but… how could I? I finally had sonic and now I'm just going to loose him just like that. It's not fair! Why did rouge haft to go and run her mouth to the entire gossip committee. This is all her fault! But … it's also mine for telling her in the first place. *sigh* after all sonic did just to get me and I turn around and just throw it away.

"Amy?" sonic started

"yeah?" I looked up in his lap with tears in my eyes, I wasn't ready, I felt like rose off titanic when she didn't want to let jack go. I couldn't stand it anymore and just burst into tears again.

"Amy come on and just tell me what's wrong, I don't like seeing you like this." He pleaded.

"Sonic *hiccup* I … I …*hiccup*.." I really couldn't get it out, I was scared. What if he would hate me for it. Then I felt a tear drop down onto my cheek and I highly doubt my tears could jump up and down. Opening my eyes and looking back up at sonic, he was crying to. Did I do this?

"Amy it hurts me to see you like this, and it hurts me even more over the fact that you can't even tell your own boyfriend anything" at that moment, he removed me from his lap and got up "when your ready to tell me amy, give me a call, other than that please don't bother me" he said in a cold emotionless voice. I even felt the chills go down my back just from his words.

I tied to call out to tell him to stop and come back but all that came out was just more sobs. Was I really that weak? Why couldn't I just tell him. My head hurts just trying to think about why I couldn't tell him. By time that one thought had processed, sonic was gone so I just decided to turn around and cry some more since that's the only thing I was good for at the moment. After about a half an hour later I stopped crying but still sat there looking off into the distance for about another hour or two. By now it was probably 8 o'clock at night and I knew mom would be worried so I finally had the strength to pick myself up and walk home. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it started to rain.

(normal POV)

The next day, amy and sonic completely ignored eachother. Nobody knew how they did it since they had all their classes together. In the hallways, it's like the other was non-existent to them. Amy acted as if, she had never known sonic in the first place and sonic acted as if he had never gotten chased by amy in the first place. They managed to do this for hours, and hours turned to days and days turned into weeks, 3 to be exact. During the time, rouge lost some of her reputation since the rumor she spreaded about sonic and amy proved to be false based on how the two were acting. People thought they couldn't have gone out and always managed to act like that. Some people called rouge a liar, and others called her a jealous bitch. Either way some people just didn't like her.

(at sonic's house)

Ding dong sounded the doorbell. Upstairs lorean walked her way down and went to answer the door. Opening, lorean was greeted by no other than miles tails prower. Asking could he come in to see sonic for a little bit, she let him in and told him sonics room was the room at the end of the hall to the right. Thanking her, tails made his way on up.

"yooo" tails said knocking on sonic's door

"come in" said sonic from the other side

"hey dude, whats up?"

"nothing, just sitting here ya know?"

"umm actually no, im always busy doing something whether I realize it or not"

"oh"

"so anyway, whats up with you and amy?"

"oh I don't know tails. I guess our relationship wasn't everything we thought it would be."

"what do you mean? Wait, don't tell me your guys broke up already!"

"no! well not exactly."

"what do you mean not exactly."

"ok well coming downstairs from the top floor of the school, I was on my way to the cafeteria. But when I was about to go through the door, amy ran through and ran into me. I tried to ask her what's wrong but she wouldn't tell me and just told me to get her out of school for the time being and then she would tell me what's wrong. So I took her too green hill zone an-"

"green hill zone sonic? You mean the place used as a romantic getaway where most people end up making out or having sex?"

"that's not the point tails!" sonic said while blushing. " anyway, we got into a wonderfull conversation and whatnot but then sunset came and she said she would tell me what's wrong at sunset, so when she was about to tell me, she just started crying and was all like your going to hate me for it and I'm all like not im not, just tell me, and she wouldn't tell me. So I got fed up and just got her off my lap and walked away, but before I did I told her that if she wasn't going to tell me what's wrong, then she shouldn't talk to me at all"

" -_- "

" what?"

" sonic you dumass! You did the exact opposite of what you were supposed to do! She was crying, don't you know when a woman is crying, that's when they need you the most and you just up'd and walked away and said don't talk to me, what wrong with you!"

"what's wrong with me, she was the one being a bad girlfriend, how do you not tell your boyfriend what's wrong when your down. You should always have the time to do that!"

_*SMACK*_ tails hit sonic on the back of his head. " sonic it just doesn't take a girlfriend to maintain the relationship, the boy has to do his part to, and from what I've heard, you did terrible, because if she should always have the time to tell you what's wrong, then you should have the patience to wait for her and the tolerance to understand her." Tails said. At that moment sonic felt something hit him, a thought and another hand.

_*SMACK*_ our came sonic's mom and she looked mad as hell. "now sonic I know I taught you better than this, how dare you treat your own girlfriend this way, and especially the one that has like you for years!"

"…mom why are you even in here?"

"O.O um well you guys left the door open, so I just thought this was an open conversation" said lorean and when tails and sonic looked over, they though 'well I'll be damned, it was open'

"you are absolutely right mom" said shadow walking in ass well. "you see sonic, when a man and woman love eachother-"

"shadow! We aren't having that kind of conversation!"

"oh well never mind then, I know when I'm not wanted." Said shadow as he walked out the door with his nose stuck up into the air. After that, sonic got the lecture of a lifetime from both of his best friends.

(at amy's house)

Ariana decided to visit her sister Annakayla. She went to take a shower. After she finished, she put on a gray bow tie dress, with dark black tights and gray and white pumps. Afterwards she put he her long quills in a curly ponytail flipped to the side. Grabbing her purse, she went downstairs, grabbed her keys and as soon as she opened the door, there was rouge standing there getting ready to knock. She explained she wanted to talk to amy so ariana called amy down and said she was in a hurry and then drove in her Mercedes mclaren off to her sisters house. Coming downstairs, amy saw rouge there and decided to say something first.

"what are you doing here?" amy said ignorantly not really wanting to talk with rouge right now.

"look doll can we talk please." Rouge pleaded

"look rouge I really don't want to see you right now. I know what you did and you do to and the only reason your probably over here is because of guilt. So just to get this over with, I already forgave you but there is no way I can be best friends with you again. Remember rule# 57"

'Rule 57: once a backstabber, always a backstabber'

"look amy I know I fucked up with you and it was wrong of me to ever go and tell what you told me strictly not to"

"then why! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO IT THEN!"

"because…im jealous of you, it's not fair that you and sonic's relationship is like one of the best I've ever seen. Your both willing with eachother, you both like eachother, your honest, and its just something I'ver always wanted to have before you just to give you my wisdom but no, you got ahold of the one thing I couldn't "

"basically you didn't want to be the one getting advice"

"yup that's basically it"

"your such a selfish heartless BITCH! I can't even look at you right now. Do you.. do you not know what you did. All because of you making me think I could trust you, I'm about to loose that so called awesome relationship. You know what rouge just get the fuck out my face right now!"

"oh HELL to the NAW! Bitch who you calling a bitch, bitch!"

"im calling ROUGE MAJESTIC BAT A BITCH! ARE YOU DEATH!"

"NO BITCH BUT YOUR ABOUT TO SEE DEATH!"

"I WANNA SEE YOU TRY!"

At this point amy had gotten in rouge's face and they started going back and forth with the insults until rouge kept pushing amy's forehead away saying "get out my face" over and over until amy swung after saying "don't touch me!". Amy swiftly punched rouge in her jaw as rouge snatched amy's quills and pulled them to the ground. Amy maneuvered them aroung until she was on top punching rouge in here nose. There was blood but it was hard to tell who it was coming from. Kneeing rouge rin her stomach, she let go of amy's quills and held her stomach. Amy took this chance to pull rouge's hair and swing her to another part of the ground and punch her head a couple times. Rouge then pulled amy's quills and flipped her over and then elbowed her chest but then amy fisted rouge in her face. Meanwhile inside the house Ashley was playing tea party with her dolls and heard all the commotion outside, looking out her window she saw amy swing on rouge and ran to get her brother and sister. Alexander and alan then ran downstairs as fast as they could. Alana went and try to get rouge while Alexander tried to pry amy off of rouge. It got to the point where they wouldn't let go of the others hair.

"BITCH GET OFF MY HAIR!" screamed rouge

"NO BITCH!" amy responded

"LOOK WHY DON'T BOTH OF YOU LET GO" said alex and alan in unison

"please stop!" screamed Ashley in her tiny voice. She then started to cry, and hearing Ashley cry, the two let go but that didn't stop them from yelling at eachother.

"whore you ruined me and sonic's relationship just cause you couldn't get a man!"

"I don't give a fuck, that's why you two are fucked up now!" rouge said as alex dragged amy into the house. After Alana got rouge to leave, she tried to sit amy down and get her to tell her what happened, but amy wouldn't say, she just went back to her room and slammed the door.

After slamming her door, she picked up her phone and went through her contacts, enough was enough and she couldn't take it no more, it was time to call sonic she thought. Hopefully he wouldn't be as mad as she thought he would be.

*ring*ring*ring* "hellp"

"hey sonic." Amy said

"oh hey amy" sonic said

"look sonic about what happened, I want to tell you."

"well?"

"ok…well everything that included us getting together, what happened after it, everything sexual and happy and all that stuff, well I kind of told rouge and she went and told the gossip committee and the whole school had known but thought she was a liar because of the way we had been acting. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to lose you but I didn't know I was already."

"amy I already knew about the damn rumor, I was just upset because you didn't want to tell me. It made me feel like you couldn't tell me anything, and I should be one of the main people you would want to tell anything since I'm your boyfriend but it's ok amy I forgive since I didn't make the situation any better. Leaving you there to sort this whole thing out wasn't what a good boyfriend should ever do and I'm sorry, will you ever forgive me?" sonic said sweetly

"oh sonic yes, of course I forgive you." Amy now had tears of joy streaming down her face.

"now amy next time you want to tell a friend about what we do, let me know, if we're ever going to be a great couple someday, we got to work together."

"sonic we're already a great couple."

"yeah with a couple of wrinkles to iron out. Man I can't believe rouge of all people would tell…. You know what never mind"

"ha ha, sooooooo…. Am I off the hook."

"no amy your still not off the hook just yet. Remember I wont tolerate any more foolishness, do I make myself clear."

"ew you sound like me dad"

"I know amy, for that I know and I know it bothers you which is why I shall continue to talk like this."

"ugh"

For the remainder of the night sonic and amy laughed a good number of times and had a great time on the phone until it had to come to an end since they had school the next day. Amy today had learned a valuable lesson that she will cherish for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? It took me two days to make this since I really wanted my readers to feel this chapter. I think it's a nice way to get some drama going into this story but I still want to make way for a couple of laughs and romance so yeah, review, and tell me what you think. any way im out you guys piece! And I will try to update more<p> 


	13. Get Over It

**High School Days**  
><strong>Chapter 13: Get over it<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: sonic will be mine! But as of now i must wait -_-<strong>

_**A/N: hey guys, sorry i have been MIA alot, i have been pretty busy with things so imma try to make this chapter pretty much what everyone wants, happy and chills. Then im going to kick it off with a special suprise chapter for lucky number 14 :) so anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny saturday. Everyone decided to stay outside today since their week had been hard with all the dram between our hedgehogs earlier. The next day, knuckles blew up the science lab. Later that day Rouge got suspended for calling the teacher a cunt. The next day Sonic was sent to the office for smacking the test off his desk in frustration. Then to end the week, Amy and Tails were introuble for starting a food fight. So it was good to get a break.<p>

Starting the day off, Amy awoke from a nice slumber only to hear her mom in the living room jamming to marvins room by drake. Groaning, she got out of bed and stomped her way passed all of her siblings rooms, since like sonic her bedroom is in the back of the hall. Going downstairs, she finds her mom grinding to the song.

"Aye! I say FUCK THAT NIGGA THAT YOU LOVE SO BAD!" Her mom shouted. (A/N yea i know some ppl dont support the word nigga but its in the lyrics and i'm not changing the song)  
>Amy then heard her mom respond to one of the lines in the song. "No bitch, i aint drunk right now!" Her mom then pulled out tequila and vodka.<p>

"MOM!" Amy shouted

"What?"her mom responded

"Its too early for all this!"

"Well its too early to be looking the way you be looking right now"

"*gasp* theres nothing wrong with my quills!" Amy said offended.

"Bitch please, you need to pick yaself up a perm. No boyfriend wants their girlfriend looking like that." She said. Amy could tell the alcohol was getting to her since her mom never acted this ghetto or cursed at her or her sisters and brother.

"Mom really, your cursing at me now?"

"Girl you dont know me! We can get it on like street fighter in here!"

"Ugh, oh my gosh. Whatever mom, just keep it down."

"Yea bitch, u better run!" Her mom said taking another shot. Amy wondered what could have gotten her mom so upset that she was drinking around 9:07 in the morning.

Going upstairs, she looked in the mirror feeling a bit insecure about what her mom said. Looking at herself, her quills were all over the place, her long ones being laid back and her short ones in the front she usually uses for a bang were sticking up. Just forgetting about it because she had planned to stay in today, she went to call sonic.

When he didn't answer, she tried again. Still no answer. She tried to text him just incase his phone was on silent vibrate. Still no response. Amy thought it was weird since sonic usually goes for a run on saturday mornings. She then had a thought and went into her mom's room and picked up her cellphone. Going through her mom's contacts, she found lorean's number. Dialing her up, she answered.

"Hey girl"

"Um , its me Amy."

"Oh, whats wrong baby"

"Well i was just wondering if sonic was there because he's not answering his phone"

"Well i think he might be out of minutes boo cuz when he left out about an hour ago, he said he's going to the sprint store to get some more minutes."

"Oh"

"But the nearest one is like 30 minutes away by car but you live near the one on baymen street right?"

"Yea why"

"Well sonic said afterwards he was gonna stop by your house so he may be almost there."

"Oh my gosh! Um i gotta go, ttyl!"amy quickly hung up

"Um ok" said lorean

Back at amy's house, amy ran downstairs just to see beer cans all over the floor, empty shot cups, and empty bottles. Oh yea and a passed out mom. Quickly getting a trash bag, Amy threw it all away. Then came the hard part, dragging her mom upstairs. Putting her arms around her moms waist, she slung her over her shoulder and in 14 minutes top she had her mom on her bed. Finally she ran into the bathroom and plugged in her flat iron. Quickly just pressing her quills down and giving herself a small side bang, she put in her red headband. Looking down at herself she ran into her room and threw on a really short sports skort (the skirt with shorts under) and a tight white spaghetti strapped shirt.

All of a sudden, she heard alex call her name. Going downstairs, she saw sonic sitting down on the couch talking to her brother. She took notice in what he had on which included no shirt, black sweat pants hanging off his waist, and some air force ones. She also saw each bead of sweat just going off on down his chest. That made her sweat a bit in a different place.

Looking up at her, sonic smiled since she was looking at him but hadn't fully realize that he saw her. Finally saying something she jumped.

"Aww did i scare you?"

"What? No!" She lied

"Oh well, but i see you got all dressed up for me"

"Haha! Really amy your pulling out the revealing stuff after his mom tells you he's stopping by! Hahaha! Whoo child you something else!" Alexander said still laughing. He then took exit out the door but not before telling the other two sisters to come on.

"You called my mom? For what? Why? When?" Sonic questions

"Hey before you go acusing me, i only called her because you didn't wanna answer your phone"

"I needed minutes!"

"Yea she told me"

"Amy look i know you worry alot but seriously you need to calm down, for all you know i could have been helping someone and your just like oh don't worry about them because its time to talk to me"

"Well sorry for caring! And you couldn't have been out of minutes, your phone rang!"

"Amy, i was running, i wasnt too worried about answering the phone and plus those who usually call my phone in the morning are those annoying telemarketers and PLUS you usually don't wake up till around 9:45 to send me a goodmorning text. I would know i have an alarm on my phone."

"Sonic its...9:57"

"Exactly i came to see how you look in the morning but you ruined my chance"

"Ugh, look baby, i'm sorry, i was just... just.. worried, you know i'm paranoid."

"I know i know, come here" sonic pulled amy in a soft embrace and rubbed her quills back. Amy loved it when sonic was like this even if its only for a moment. But this time it would be amy to start it. Bringing her arm in, she started to rub his 8 pack. Getting the idea, he brought her legs around his waist to straddle him. Rubbing her thighs to distract her sonic then kissed her starting a make out session.

Just down the street,at hollaway park, we have the rest of our friends just enjoying their day out. Cream on the swings, rouge flirting with knuckles, charmy drawing on the sidewalk, big just sitting, vector at his lemonade stand for some quick cash, tails yelling at the little kids in the sandbox for getting sand on his new air jordans, and shadow picking dandelions.

"Ok. Which one of you lil mother fuckers got sand on my shoes" tails asked. No one answered. Tails was just staring them all down checking for the slightest hint in hesitation. He then saw a kid flinch a little.

"Hey you there!" Tails said pointing towards the little chubby rhino. "Whats ya name?" Tails asked. "Bo-b-bobby" the boy replied. "So you know who did this too my shoe?"tails asked  
>"N-n-no sir" the little boy shook rapidly in fear. "Well then since you or no one wants to confess..."<p>

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The kids screaming after tails kicked sand in their eyes.

Grumbling under his breath about annoying kids, tails walked away. Seeing all the comotion but only after tails had walked off, the mothers of the children ran over to the rescue but a whole other story came out.

"Mom! Joey got sand on the man shoes and now we all got sand in our eyes because he didnt apoligize!" Bobby and the rest cryed. "But wait did the man kick sand in your eyes?"one of the moms responded. "Yea mom but the man was mad cause it wasn't just any old pair of shoes, they were air jordans mom!"

The moms were furious and asked who was this man. They all pointed towards tails. The moms then grew scared ince they knew that same fox for they had a bad encounter at the grocery store."well kids its time to go!" They all quickly spun on their heels and left.

"Im a lucky fellow yes, im a lucky fellow yes, im a lucky fellow yes, because now i can make a wish" shadow sang picking up dandelions. After he figured he had enough, he carefully placed them in plastic bag to make sure none of the wishbones came off. Figuring he did a job well done, he smirked knowing that his plan would be ready to counter attack off the so called sneak attack placed on Metropolis.

Who was involved? Well he didnt know who but he knew alot of people are planning it. But other than them, no one knew about it. And shadow didnt want to be the bearer or bad news. Looking around, he noticed that sonic was supposed to pick amy up and bring her here over and hour and 20 minutes ago.

Shadow decided to do the smart thing and call amy since he knew sonic didnt have a problem pressing ignore whenever he called.

(Back at the house)  
>"Mmm sonic" amy moaned as sonice was hovered above her."you like that eh?" Sonic teased. Kissing her neck, he brought his hands down and rubbed her thighs then pulling the open. Laughing at his so called aggressiveness, amy brought his face up for a kiss and right before they could continue anything, Amy's ringer went off.<p>

Heey, what you wanna  
>What you wanna<br>What you wanna  
>What you wanna do<br>Heey, i heard you got bugs and everybody gets some when they get close to you  
>Heey, what you wanna<br>What you wanna  
>What you wanna<br>What you wanna do  
>Cause imma black fitted yellow jacket lady who thinks of you<p>

"Uuugghh"amy groaned reaching over to answer her phone. Sonic stopped her."come on amy, cant you just ignore it"sonic begged. "Now sonIc you know i cant do that,this call could be important" "yea but it could also be a telemarketer" "whatever sonic." Reaching over, amy then picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Amy?"

"Oh hey, whats up?"

"Well, you and sonic were supposed to be down here at hollaway park with the rest of us over some time ago. I had told sonic to go pick you up,is it because your not ready getting dressed amy?"

"oh we were huh, and no, I was actually just getting out the shower, i didnt know i was in for that long. But dont worry, we'll be there ASAP"

"Kay see you here than"  
>"Bye"<p>

"Sonic?"

"Yea?"

"That was shadow"

"Ok"

"You were supposed to come take me down there to see everyone."

"I know"

"Then why didnt you say anything?" Amy was beginning to lose her patience with sonic, and sonic could tell she was. But that didnt stop him from acting non chalent about the situation.

"Because, i'm selfish and wanted you to myself today."

" well why didnt you think about that before telling everyone where we were supposed to be"

"I dont know"

"Ugh and why are you all up this early anywyy?"

"Why are you up this early?"

"Whatever sonic, im going to go shower, i'll be right back."

"Ooh ooh! Can i come with you?" Sonic pleaded

"No" amy said flatly

"Aww come on, im all sweaty"

"No sonic besides if you come, we would probaly be in there for hours."

"I know" sonic winked at her

"Plus my mom is knocked out upstairs, she was drinking everything this morning."

"I can tell, i smelled all types of alcohol when i walked in here."

"Ok sonic,look,you cant get in the shower with me but i will make it up to you by letting you take me somewhere."

"Ok"

"Ok how ab- wait, what. You actually are ok with that?"

"Yup"

"Well uuh..ok" amy walked off towards her bathroom wondering what sonic was up to because that was to easy and usually sonic is very difficult. But she let it go for now.

(At hollaway park)

By time sonic and amy had arrived there, it was 10:58 and everyone was over by the great big tree just talking.

"Hey guys"sonic said as he and amy walked towards them

"Wassup im the fastest thing alive but im the slowest thing to walking to a park down the street" tails responded

"Tails leave me alone" sonic said

"Why, is you mad?" Tails teased

"No!" sonic said quickly

"Yea he mad" shadow cosigned

"Hey guys" amy decided to say to avoid any arguements.

"Hey amy baby girl!" Tails said and snapped his fingers in the air.

"Yea guuurrlllll" shadow then jumped in it.

"Haha you guys are funny" amy smiled at the two of them.

For the rest ofthe day, everyone had talked, played in he sandbox, and swung on the swings. Everyones good vibes made amy forget almost all her problems and drama. But little did she know she was about to get right back in drama.

(In a nearby alley)

"I dont care what it takes, you become her friend. We need you to in order to carry out this plan "

"Why would she like me?"

"That doesnt matter as long as she trust you"

"Ok fine. So what in this for me?"

"50 grand, 80 diamonds, and a new car."

"Damn...well..II guess I could pull a couple of tricks to get the job done."

"Good, very nice" they then smiled evily and started to discuss their plans.

* * *

><p>Uh oh who is this new person we have in the mix. Follow this story to find out. Did you like this chapter? Or did you hate it, leave me a review or pm me for exclusive info on this story. So anyway guys, spring break is coming up soon but until then, i will try to upload one more chapter for this story and use all my other time for my other story "crush and its 2 meanings" but during spring break, i will be updating everything alot more so stay tuned. btw the ringtone used for amy's phone is a song called hey by the artist named arei, so you can look it up if you want or just pm me for the link.<p>

(A/n sorry for some of the bad grammar in this chapter, but i didnt feel like editing and my shif keys kept screwing up so this was frustrating to make just a bit.)


	14. why?

**High School Days**

**Chapter 14: why?**

**Disclaimer: I own sonic….ok I'm lying -_-…..or am i?...nope I'm lying**

* * *

><p><strong><em>UPDATE: projects, projects, PROJECTS! Everytime one exits my life, another comes back in. I'm so sorry for the excuses everyone but I am trying believe me. To make it up to you guys, I am not going to stop making the little trivia things and start thanking my reviewers and not only that, I'm also taking suggestions, so feel free to send any in. anyway, this chapter is very suspenseful and plays a big part in the rising actions so yeah and I think a lot of people need to also know when I said 100 chapters is what I'm planning, it is but not all in this story alone. High school days will be back for another part and it will be called…..not sure, but I'll figure it out. So anyway, I'm also going to be starting some demo stories as in I'm going to be uploading 1-2 chapters of some of the stories I started thinking of and if I get enough good feedback, I will continue them. But yeah, this is the update so enjoy the chapter. P.S: im not sure if I will keep on doing the rule book thing, it may just be a rare thing I do every once in a while.<em>**

* * *

><p>Back to school Monday, the moaning and groaning continued throughout the hallways. Oh the unhappiness of Mondays. In the hallways, everyone was just chit-chatting over what they did on the weekend when the front doors to the school bust opened and as two held the door, one guy walked through snapping his fingers, ordering the other two boys to follow. And follow they did. In and angle figure, they walked as one but walked with separation. The one on the right being the muscle, the one on the left being the speed, and the one in the middle being the brains behind the operations.<p>

The one on the left, which was the speed, was Nack The Weasel. Being all purple, his outfit consisted of black jeans, a white wife beater, and a black denim jacket; his shoes were blakk and white striped adidas.

The one on the right, which was the muscle, was Mighty The Armadillo. Being red, yellow, and black, and his oufit consisted of black denim jeans, and a long sleeved black sweater that was tucked into his pants and held there by a belt. He wore adidas also. (A/N:I know might supposed to be good but just follow along here)

And finally, the leader, none other than Scourge The Hedgehog. All green and mean. With his red shades on top of his head, black and white checked nikes on his feet, black leather skinny jeans, a small white t-shirt tucked into his pants held there by a double belt with one belt being around his waist as the other hung loose, and his cute black biker gloves, he set his images as nothing more than just a bad ass.

Getting the idea that these so called new student meant business, everyone stepped to the side and let the three by. Not going unnoticed, Scourge then grew a huge large smirk on his face. After disappearing down the hall, everyone then started talking about the group that just walked by with an aura that could sen chills down your back and not the good kind.

At her locker, that she recently decorated with pictures of her and sonic and her other friend as well, she got her books ready for her first period. Hearing footsteps, she look over her locker door to see if someone was there; it was no one there. Shrugging it off, she got her utensils and shut her locker door only to be surprised at the hedgehog right outside her locker. With a fright she screamed, but only for a second because she then realized who it was.

"you missed me that bad sweetheart?" he said with a smirk

"hell no! now leave me alont scourge!" she shouted in rage and the power walked down the hall. She didn't get to far because in the minute of the snap Scourge placed between hias fingers, Mighty had amy in a grip hold.

"sonic's gonna kick your ass for this!"

"ooooh I'd love to see him try."

At this point, amy began to get madder and madder because all scourge could do was throw a smirk her way. It was like he only wanted to play but he wanted you to see the seriousness behind what was getting ready to happen; whatever it was. The confusion made amy even more furious. She just wanted to go over there and slap that smirk right off his face but then she realized that everytime she moved, mighty's grip got tighter but she wasn't giving up without a fight. Unfortunately, it got to the point where mighty was almost breaking amy's arm so she stopped because any further and she would be even more helpless.

"finally gave up eh? Your more feistier than from what I remember."

"Shutup you ugly asshole!" she screamed

"oh I'm ugly now, that not what you were saying whe-"

"shutup, shutup, SHUTUP!"

"what's the matter sweetheart?"

"you, you asshole!"

"such language, tsk tsk tsk…"

"what the hell do you want?"

"to talk"

"Well if that's the case, then why do you have macho man here holding me!"

"because… you'll try to run away from me again…"

His eyes then softened and amy saw a little sincerity behind those evil eyes. She also saw hurt. Did it really affect him more than she thought it would? She couldn't be sure but she felt a pang of guilt. She then eased up and stopped yelling.

"look, scourge I'm sorry, honest. But I can't change what happened and I believe it should of stayed that way. Even though it was partially my fault, it was partially yours too."

"babe, I was already going through some things and you knew that. Ok sure, I got drunk, but it was too numb the pain, I couldn't help it!"

"that's why I was there, to help you through your hardships and for you to help me through mine."

"but I put up my part of the deal, but you on the other hand just hurt me even worse."

"what are you talking about"

*sigh* *snaps fingers* "you, mighty let her go. Go find me and her an excuse for missing first period and then alert our teachers. Afterwards, I need you both to pick up the files and then report back to me, got that?"

"yes sir." They both replied in a stern voice.

Leaving them both be, scourge then looked at amy. He looked deeply into her eyes and started taking steps towards her. She didn't back up like she known she should have. Instead she looked into his eyes, feeling as though she couldn't look away. Just as he was about to stand directly in front of her, he then took two steps back. Amy felt sadness as he stepped back feeling as though he didn't like her.

"amy tell me, are you happy?" he was now facing the lockers, not being able to look her.

"yes I am but let me tell you, the road there wasn't happy at all"

"oh trust me I know it, since I'm still driving on it. Amy after that night and that day, my life has went downhill and I had no choice but to turn into the rebel I am now, because I don't want no one else hurting me."

"scourge look, don't try to put me on a guilt train when you know you made mistakes too!"

"oh so you admit that what you did was a mistake?"

"what…i.."

"amy I know you miss me, and in full honesty, I miss you but I'm not here to be all sappy with you. I really want to continue where we left off and continue being friends."

"scourge I don't know if I can do tha-"

"look, I know right now your with sonic and you would want to converse with him and everyone if this is a choice you want to make in your life but just here me out. I'm not the type to make any girl do any thing she wouldn't want to unless its punishment, so if you want to at least start off slow and find out what I really feel, then meet me out at my car in the parking lot down the street." And with that he walked off leaving amy there.

"…..GOT DAMN YOU SCOURGE!" Amy then fell to the floor and started crying. She was with sonic and she was happy because she was in love right? To many questions about her relationship started going in and out of her head. It was doubts of many kinds just starting to crowd her mind and what replaced them was something she really didn't want. She wanted to be away from scourge but now all she wanted was for him to hold her close. She then started feeling emotions that she knew quite well because she felt this way whenever she thought about sonic.

The way sonic would hold her was now replaced of the way scourge would hold her which was way more protective and heart warming. The way sonic would whisper I love you into her ear was now replaced with the way scourge would whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She loved sonic she shouldn't be feeling this way. She then ran down the hallway upstairs and out the front door of the school with tears flowing down her face.

* * *

><p><em>What happened between amy and scourge O.O uh oh I wonder what sonic has to say about this anyways, stay tuned because there are so many more twist and turns comignup and remember, don't forget to review ^.^<em>


	15. Adrenaline Rush

**High School Days**  
><strong>Chapter 15: Adrenaline Rush<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: i no own sonic o.O<strong>

_**A/N: no you all know how indecisive i am and now im changing the numbers of chapters for the story...again. im not sure to how many but it will be lower than 50...i think but still not sure. I guess thats the suspense of it all. Well anyway, i worked hard on this chapter so enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Walking down the street, Scourge continued his walk towards the parking lot. He was in deep thought. He wondered what had gotten into him back there with amy. A whole different scenario played in his head but in reality, it was a full blown soap opera! The end results were to come out the same, but she was supposed to think different of him. Now she probaly thinks he has feelings for her.<p>

But thats what bothered scourge, even though he couldn't say he liked her, he couldn't say he didn't like her either. He could admit that her attitude though was a complete turn on. It was almost as worse as his attitude. Almost.

Deciding that it was time to stop questioning himself about this girl, he then had a plan fly through his head and literally, in under 2 seconds he had the entire situation figured out. He was going to have so much fun. But now all he needed to do was wait for amy to come to the parking lot.

Running down the street, Amy didn't even know where she was going or why, she just was overwhelmed with so much emotion, she just ran and let her feet take her where ever. Her legs now numb, she grew tired and stopped in front of the parking lot building. The place looked deserted so she decided to walk around there and clear her mind

Deciding to take the elevator up to the top floor and just walk down from there, she went on up. Starting from floor 30, she started on her way down. But then she saw headlights flash on. Scared, she just stood there with the indecision to run or to confront who ever was in the car. She couldn't do neither because the driver then stepped out the car.

"Hey babe." Said scourge

"Don't call me that!" Amy replied in rage

"Would you rather that or bitch."

"I'd rather you not speak to me at all."

"Now you know i can't do that."

"And just why can't you?"

"Because beauty sholld always be recognized when in the presence of someone superior."

"You are no where near superior to me!" Although amy wanted to be red from anger, she couldn't help the blush across her face.

"Aww is some one flabbergasted?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"You know amy, that temper of your really does get to me. But no where near in a bad way; it just makes me want you even more." At this point, scourge walked over to amy amy put his hand on her back pulling her to him.

"Look would you just leave me alone, i came up here to clear my mind and your just fogging it up even worse. " Amy pushed her hand against Scourge in attempt to get him off her but he just wouldn't budge.

Putting his plan together even more, he took amy and pushed her against the hood of his car. Pressing against her, he breathed hotly against her neck. And instead of refusing his actions, Amy willingly moved her neck to the side to give him better access. Scourge then licked up her neck and towards her lips.

Amy couldn't believe it! She was kissing Scourge! It wasn't that she had the hots for him, it was just because of the fact that she had a boyfriend and here she was doing this. She felt so unfaithful...yet so rebellious. And then a ping of freedom hit her and she never felt more alive.

Reversing her and Scourge, Amy then moved to be on top of him and pushed her tongue into Scourge's mouth. Letting his hand feel all over her, she did the same to him. Every touch, caress, moan, lick, suck, and grind that was happening made Amy feel so good and that sence of rebellion made it even better. She felt so bad ass.

She knew she needed some excitement in her life and she knew that Scourge was going to provide it all. She now knew why scourge was as rebellious as he was now. The feeling of doing all this stuff your not supposed to and having no one else get a say so in it or a no to do it coursing through your veins was just a blood rush.

Then unexpectedly, Scourge stopped Amy. Taking a look at him, she say his belt unbuckled. She had to laugh at that. She also saw his shirt really loose. Wow she thought

_'Did it really get that hot and heavy?' _

"Look babe-" Scourge stopped in the middle of his sentence

"..."

"Whats gotten into you? You didn't want me calling you babe, and you didn't want me touching you, but like a minute later, you were all over me, and you don't mind me saying babe? I'm just utterly confused right now."

"Well when you kissed me, i just felt... so bad! Like, it was an adrenaline rush. I was basically just cheating and it's like i'm a rebel now like you know." Now Amy was just laughing constently. She felt so giddy inside.

"Trust me babe, your no rebel, i'm a rebel."

"Well then" Amy straddled him and got close to his face. "Then show me what it's like to be a rebel."

"My pleassure, foldow me." Scourge had a growing smirk on his face as he got into the car with Amy. His plan didn't go the way he thought but with this, the end results would be even better.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>well folks there you have it, we now have alot of conflict arising. i was going to make this just a romantic story with minimum drama but i realized that this story needs something going for it. i only regret i didnt so it sooner. so anyway. summer break is going to start soon so that means more updates, more stories, and more me ^.^ lol and btw, pretty soon, im going to get a twitter for this so u guys can stay updated cuz lately i have been on twitter more. so c ya soon<span>_**


End file.
